Tempted
by CrazyRach
Summary: Admitting you like someone is pretty hard, especially in a place as mental as St. Trinians. But it's an even harder thing to figure out when that special someone is your natural enemy. Taylor and Andrea femslash with a bit (okay maybe a lot) of Kelly/Belle thrown in.
1. This Means War

_**So I was asked for some TayRea magic and this is what I came up with. XEvenAngelsHaveWickedSchemes X, this one's for you! :) For anyone who came here off S2R this is a prequel of sorts...More will come once I've finished my other stories. Reviews are most welcome. Enjoy! **_

* * *

(Andrea POV)

**This Means War **

_Stupid bloody chav!_

Taylor was going to die for this. Not only had she stepped the mark again but she'd destroyed my favourite hoody doing it. I stared down at the ripped black fabric I was holding limply in my fingers, coming up with a new way to murder that ridiculous girl with every burnt hole my fingers fell through. I was just visualising pushing her into a cage of starving lions when someone walked into the silent empty dorm. I looked up and felt myself freeze with hate, muscles tensing when Taylor herself swaggered in

_Stay cool, don't attack yet. Let her figure out she's a total moron and is going to seriously regret destroying your hoody..._

Taylor walked past me to her own bed with a small smug grin that I knew was meant to pull a reaction out of me. I clenched my jaw and looked away from her, finding anything and everything else to focus on. I heard her collapse onto her bed with a content sigh before the sounds of her annoying music called out over the space between us. I chanced a glance up and met her daring smile with an unamused glare. Her eyes sparkled with amusement at that and she tilted her head at me before leaning back on her elbows with another sigh, gently nodding her head to her music while she played with a lighter. My fingers slipped over the burnt plastic that was once the signed insignia for my favourite band while my eyes watched her smirk down at the flame in her hand. My breathing got heavier while I watched her. Talk about asking for a slap!

Taylor pretended she couldn't see the ice cold glare I was shooting her and flicked the volume up on her ipod. Seriously, how was she not deaf? I mean I know I listened to my music loud but at least it wasn't that disgusting grime crap. A new sound called out over to me and I felt myself strangely start to calm down when she started to sing along to the song. She could sing? Damn. I never saw that one coming. She could barely talk propely so how she was singing, and I hated to admit this, pretty well was a frigging mystery. I sat there and listened to her, frowning down at the hoody again while her voice rocked through me, silently questioning why I was fighting off a smile at the sound of her voice. I felt my mood drop even more when the song changed,

_"I wake up late every morning, Andrea's calling, and I'm still yawning. Get up, wake up, hair and make up, goth girl's waiting, can't be stalling. This performance is important and I don't think she's gonna put her all in..."_

I snapped and threw a boot across the room at her, smacking her right in the shoulder and effectively cutting off the next line of lyrics she was no doubt going to change to wind me up. I smirked when she grabbed the boot and held it up with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged at her with a brittle smile that challenged her to do something about it, tensing ready when she straightened up on the bed and arched her arm back. We both looked on with wide fearful eyes when the boot flew out into no man's land and towards Annabelle as she walked down to her bed

"Belle!" She froze at the sound of three voices shouting her name and yelped when Kelly's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back just as the boot sailed past. I ducked and let out a short gasp when I heard it smack into the wall behind me.

"Are you okay?" I looked back at them and watched Kelly tilt Annabelle's chin up, staring intently at her face for any marks before she turned to us with a furious glare. I inched back a bit under it and felt myself tremble. Kelly rarely hit us with that one and when she did it was enough to make you crap your pants.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at throwing shit around in the dorm?!" I cringed at the rage in her voice and flicked my eyes up towards Taylor who was looking just as scared

"Kel.." She snapped her eyes back to me, knocking whatever I was going to say straight out of my head

"You could have hit Annabelle, you complete pair of morons!" Annabelle wrapped her fingers around Kelly's wrist and pulled the head girl's attention back to her with a sigh

"Kelly I'm fine.."

"That's not the point" Kelly snapped over her

She turned back to me and Taylor with another furious gaze, giving it a few seconds to sink in before she cracked into a thoughtful, not to mention freaking scary, smile that had us both swallowing nervously. She took a step towards me and grinned to herself when I stepped off my bed ready. If this was going to be a fight I wanted Belle and Taylor to be able to tell people I died standing up for myself. Kelly tilted her head at me with an amused grin before turning back to Taylor, getting the same reaction. I found myself glaring at her for that. She was such a god damn copycat. Annabelle let out a small chuckle behind Kelly and threw me a knowing look that cut between pitying and humoured. I frowned at her. What was Kelly going to do that she found so funny?

"You," My eyes snapped back to Kelly when she pointed at me, "And you,"

Taylor jumped and threw me an annoyed glare that I took as her silently blaming me for whatever deadly punishment was coming our way. I threw it back at her with just as much hate in my eyes. Kelly grinned at that and stepped back to Annabelle, taking her hand and smiling down at her before addressing us again

", Are on detention for a month"

"WHAT?!"

That was so unfair! All we did was throw a boot! Annabelle was the one who nearly walked into it. Taylor and I both threw her murderous glares she shrugged at while Annabelle frowned up at her. Even she found it ridiculous. Kelly crossed her arms over and shot us both a dark look. I looked away from the dangerous smile she cracked and glared down at the floor

"Yes?"

"Nothing Kelly" I mumbled turning back to my bed defeated while it all started to sink in. A month of detention...with Taylor...

_Kill me now!_

"C'mon Kel, that ain't fair bruv"

I looked up at Taylor and watched stunned as she slowly walked up to the two girls with cautious steps, eyes fixed on Kelly's hands incase the head girl tried to make a grab for her. What was she playing at? Kelly was definately going to murder her. Kelly let a surprised smile roll across her mouth before she snapped herself back into her stern head girl mask. She gave an angry sigh and Taylor immediately took a step back

"I don't care. Call it payback for nearly knocking my girlfriend out" She gave us a careless shrug when Taylor started to protest and turned back to Annabelle. I couldn't stop the small smile that crept across my face when she gently stroked her hand down Annabelle's cheek while an affectionate gaze started to make an appearance in her onyx eyes. I still couldn't believe they were a couple. It just seemed so unlikely. But then Kelly was full of surprises.

"Kelly seriously" The head girl snapped her eyes back to the chav with an impatient cold glare and I grinned back at Taylor when she stumbled back some more. She was such a baby.

"Get over it already Taylor. You two report to the twins at six"

She took Annabelle's hand and began walking down towards the younger girl's bed with a satisfied smile when we both stared after them shocked. Detention under TNT? Did she hate us that much?! I looked up at Taylor and we exchanged the same hopeless expression. We'd be dead before morning for sure

"Well done Goth" I glared at her

"Me? You threw the bloody boot at her!"

"I was aiming for you!"

"Well it just goes to show you chavs really are shit at everything"

Taylor's eyes grew dark and she quickly marched over to me. I matched her angry glare and raised my left hand to grab her shirt when she did the same to me. We both arched our fists back, daring the other to hit first. From past fights I knew she'd crack first. Which is why I was planning on smacking her to her arse as soon as she threw her punch

"Oi!," We turned back to Kelly's warning smile and lowered our fists slightly, "Quit fighting and bugger off already"

I looked back at Taylor and dropped my hand down to her shirt to pull her closer. I bent down to her ear and put every ounce of anger into my tone so she'd take me seriously

"You owe me a new hoody Smith. Don't think I won't hesitate in beating you to death for it.." Kelly cut over me before I could go into the in depth beating plan I had bubbling at the front of my mind

"Kissing and making up? Good to see"

We both shot her matching glares and I shoved Taylor away from me disgusted. She caught herself and stared back at me with a thoughtful frown, like she was trying to figure out whether or not it was worth attacking me. Her eyes flitted back to Kelly's impassive expression and she quickly straightened her shirt out before walking back to her bed for her phone and ipod. She shot me a threatening glare as strutted out of the dorm and I quickly gave her one back. I wasn't about to let her think Kelly's interfering meant I'd backed down, or that it had saved her from getting knocked out. That was still definately going to happen. I waited until the echoes of her moronic music had faded in the hall before I sank down on my bed with a frustrated huff

"You know what you two need to do to sort out all that rivalry and anger?"

I looked back at Annabelle and rolled my eyes at them. They were sat on her old bed with happy smiles while their hands seemed unable to stay away from each other. Well Kelly's hands. Annabelle's were holding the book she was trying, and finding it difficult, to read while Kelly kept leaning into her for kisses. I felt myself shift uncomfortably when Kelly bent into Annabelle's neck and kissed it while her hand came up to the girl's collar. It wasn't like I had a problem with it. In fact I was one of the only girls in the entire school to have stood by them when they first came out as a couple. I just wished they'd try to control themselves in public. It was like watching bloody porn sometimes. Kelly laughed into Annabelle's skin when she spoke to me and slipped a hand into her shirt with a determined grin. She mumbled something in Annabelle's ear and I scowled when they both began laughing

"Didn't catch that Kelly" I called watching her slowly and gently kiss her way up Annabelle's neck. She smiled into Annabelle's skin before pulling herself back and looking back at me with a cheeky grin

"I said you two should fuck" I stared at her, completely revolted by the very thought, "Its obviously pent up sexual frustration"

_That is fucking disgusting! How could she even imply that I'd want to...Ugh! Just no!_

"Take it you're talking from experience?" I angrily snapped back pointing between them. Kelly looked back at Annabelle thoughtfully before cracking an amused grin and nodding

"Must be it. I was wondering..." Annabelle smacked her shoulder and Kelly's smile widened, "I'm joking sweetie"

"You better be" Annabelle muttered in a dark voice.

Kelly laughed again and bent back into her, pulling one of Annabelle's hands away from her book so she could link their fingers together. I rolled my eyes when she brushed her mouth over Annabelle's hand before she sighed, smiling to herself at whatever she was thinking about before she looked down at Annabelle with a steady gaze. I seriously wondered how Annabelle was able to stay still under those eyes. The rest of us had to resist the urge to bolt whenever the head girl looked at us. Kelly let out another gentle laugh and bent down to Annabelle's neck again with a happy smile when the younger girl didn't push her away.

_Someone get me a bucket _

"You know as well as I do its more than just sex for me"

I groaned and stood up when they started grinning soppily at each other. Annabelle looked up at me with a frown when she noticed I was trying to leave, while Kelly went back to her pursuit of her girlfriend's skin.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, glancing down at Kelly and giving me a small apologetic smile.

I looked back at Kelly's hand, watching it slide purposefully down Annabelle's chest, and suddenly decided I'd had enough view time to last me a lifetime. I coughed and started moving backwards away from them towards the door

"Yeah I've got important things to do..."

That caught Kelly's attention. She quickly moved away from Annabelle and gave me a curious smile while her eyes cut into mine for answers. I knew what she was doing. Searching for revenge schemes had become something of a hobby for the head girl. She could tell when we girls were planning on throwing an attack at a rivalling tribe and I guess she found it fun to stamp out the ideas before they were strong enough to be put into action. I shivered a bit under her intense stare and looked back at the dorm door.

"Like?" My head snapped back to her and she raised an eyebrow when I failed to answer straight away. I shrugged and threw them both a playful smile before turning my back on them

"Like throw up. Thanks for the nausea guys"

I walked out of the dorm before either of them could say anything, rolling my eyes when they began laughing softly between themselves. Don't get me wrong, they were a brilliant couple and all but even I had a frigging limit for them.

I walked down the stairs towards the basement where the first year's kept their Trinski products, thinking maybe I'd find Anouskha there and that she'd be up for having a chat over a few shots. God knows I needed a drink after watching all that happy lovey dovey couple shit. My mind passed through angry thoughts about Taylor when I walked past Beverly's desk with a light smile for the older, and very passed out, girl. Not only had she destroyed my favourite hoody but the bloody bitch had gotten me into detention too. That itself warranted a severe lust for revenge

_Let's see how happy she is when her phone takes a dip in the fountain, bloody chav! That'll wipe that smug smile right off her stupid face!_

I grinned to myself at that and walked down the basement stairs with a happier bounce in my step. A plan already begining to formalise in my head. This time tomorrow Taylor would be a nervous, and very beaten, phoneless wreck for definite

_Assuming Tara and Tania don't kill us first that is..._


	2. Have A Drink On Me

**_Okay so I lied when I said there wouldn't be any more chapters for a while. Couldn't resist. So here's a quick one for Taylor. _**

* * *

(Taylor POV)

**Have A Drink On Me **

Another day, another detention. You'd think Kelly would be fed up with giving them to me by now. Not that I believed for one second that she thought I'd actually learn my lesson and behave the more she punished me. In fact I was more than certain she just did it to get me out of the dorm for a few hours so she could relax with Annabelle without the constant jokes and insults being thrown at them. To be fair I had tried to get my girls to back off, especially after said head girl had pinned me up against the dorm wall with a lethal smile and an unverbalized threat that had me watching my back for weeks after. But they refused to listen to me. And if it wasn't bad enough being half murdered by Kelly's infamous glare the other girls decided to start as well. I'd even gotten the third degree off goth girl for it!

_Speaking of goth girls..._

"Oi, where's voodoo doll? I ain't standing 'round 'ere all night waiting for her"

"Shut up Taylor"

I met the twin's threatening glares and sighed frustrated. I'd been here for the last fourty minutes just staring into space, waiting. It was Andrea's fault I was in this latest mess and she couldn't even have the decency to hurry up and show face. What was she doing that was so bloody important anyway? Writing a depressing poem about how sad and tragic her life was? I smiled to myself at that. That would totally sum the bloody goth up.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly threw it up to read the text, grinning amused at Bianca's newest attempt at writing a rap. She'd been doing this a lot lately, writing a beat then sending it for my approval. And all because she'd heard a track I'd mixed on my laptop. Sadly the young chav, or rude girl as she likes to call herself for some stupid reason, just didn't seem to have the right flare for it yet. I sighed and shook my head at the text and sent her a reply telling her to work on it. My fingers brushed my lighter when I slipped the mobile back into my jeans and I flicked it out with a small smile as my mind threw me Andrea's furious reaction to my burning holes into her hoody. Well that's what she got for hiding my nail polish. I was thinking about how she'd reacted to my singing, feeling a little embarrassed that I'd actually sung infront of someone, when the zombie herself walked into the room. I watched her breeze in in her usual black gear, smirking a little when I noticed she looked a little out of place without her hoody. It nearly made me guilty I'd wrecked it. She refused to look at me when she walked in and instead brushed me off to go talk to the twins. I felt a flash of muted anger sink through me at that, why didn't she want to look at me?

_Why do you care? Get a grip Smith for Christ's sake! _I frowned at myself. I didn't care. The fact that she was trying to play cold shoulder didn't affect me like that at all. Nope, nothing. If anything it made me want to laugh at her.

I started flicking the flame on my lighter, laughing quitely to myself when Andrea's unamused glare cut across the garage to me. I still had no idea why we were down here. The twins usually performed detention in the basement where the thick walls muted out the screams. I saw Andrea apprehensively glance around the room before she looked back at the twins with a small smile. Did she know something I didn't?

"So's why we here girls?" I asked the twins in a bored voice that made them shoot me matching glares. I smiled at that. No matter how hardcore they tried to be they'd always look too cute and cuddly to be menacing.

"Kelly said you two needed to sort your problems out..." Tania cut over her sister with a grin

"So we thought the best way to do that would be over a drink"

They pointed to the table flash used for his "stock" meetings and smirked. I followed their smiles back to the table and felt myself groan. Two shot glasses were set up already full while different labelled Trinski bottles sat beside them. They intended on using us as guinea pigs?

"Kelly's really pissed you threw that boot" Andrea sighed walking up to the table and sitting down behind a shot. I glared after her and looked back at the twin's expectant grins. They couldn't be serious? I shook my head at them all

"No way"

"We'll just go get Kelly then"

I narrowed my eyes down at Tara and wondered whether it was worth just walking out altogether. Kelly would be pissed either way so what did I have to lose? My eyes wandered over to Andrea and I instantly tensed at the challenging smile she was throwing me. I wanted to hit it off her face because it'd just made my mind up for me

_I'm going to kill that bloody head girl..._I sent Andrea a deep glare and she grinned back. She thought I was backing out? A wave of anger shivered down my spine and I immediately squared my shoulders,

_Right after I've killed this stupid goth_

I shoved past the twins, not caring that they stumbled back a few steps with hurt expressions, and strode up to Andrea, smirking to myself at the suprise flicking across her smile. I stopped opposite her and pointed down at the spare shot glass sat next to hers

"This seat taken?"Her eyes narrowed and she frowned at me suspiciously before shrugging and looking away

"Whatever"

I laughed and dumped myself down opposite her. Looking down at the small glass of vodka I could feel myself grow nervous. I had a bad feeling I wouldn't live through this

"Okay, lets get this party started" I rolled my eyes at Tara and picked the shot up

"And what have you put in it this time girls?" Andrea asked eyeing the glass between my fingers with an almost scared gaze. I swallowed back my own fear and laughed at her

"Scared goth? Thought your lot was into suicide"

Andrea took a deep breath and pressed her palms flat on the table as she leant over it towards me with a murderous smile

"Fuck you"

"No thanks love, I don't do coffin creeps" Her smile dropped and she looked away furious, "What, no comeback?"

"Well I would call you stupid but thats a severly massive insult to stupid people"

_That's new, nice to see she's upped her game for me. _I scoffed at her, making a mental note to come up with my own new material before looking back at her

"Nice, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Not long. Some of us don't need hours to think up something smart"

"Oh a geeky goth! Must be my lucky day"

"Emo!" She snapped shoving her seat back like she was going to get up and hit me one.

"Anyway..." I jumped slightly in my seat and we both turned back to the two girls stood beside us. I'd almost forgotten they were here. The shot glass grew heavier in my hand again and I sighed annoyed at them for interrupting our little argument. Tara and Tania both threw us waiting smirks and pointed at the table. I looked back at Andrea and glared at her amused smile.

_Fuck you too bridezilla, _I threw the shot back and resisted the urge to cough as it burned angrily down my throat. I slapped the glass down and looked up at Andrea with a cocky smile while my vision blurred a little bit around the edges. She reached for her own shot, looking back at the twins interested stares and then back at me with an uneasy gaze. I slumped back in my seat with a lazy smile. I'd totally won this.

"Scared?"

My smile dropped when she threw the shot back and smacked the glass down next to mine. I felt a weird jolt rush through me when her fingers brushed mine on the table. Our eyes met and I looked back at her mischevious grin with a smile coming up on my own mouth. I blinked at myself and wiped the smile away from my face. What the hell was that about? The twins cut in before I could start to worry about it and quickly filled our glasses with a different bottle of Trinski. Andrea moved her eyes away first and looked down at the new drink as the two girls moved back away from us. I followed suit and stared down at the shot glass, feeling my stomach clench at the thought of downing even a little more of the lethal drink.

"Ready for round two Smith?" I looked up at the cocky edge in her voice and flashed her a quick smile

"Are you Goth girl?"

She didn't snap like I expected her to. Instead she tilted her head at me and her smile widened, throwing me on guard instantly. She chuckled and I straightened in my seat, giving her serious look that dared her to keep laughing. She ignored me and looked down at her drink again. I gave her a curious tilt of my head and she shrugged.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, automatically going on defense. If she was laughing at me she'd bloody regret it alright. Andrea chuckled under her breath and shrugged again

"Tonight just got a whole lot more interesting"


	3. Shake

(Andrea)

**Shake**

I was laughing. Taylor looked absoloutely smashed and it was only her fifth shot!

_Talk about not being able to handle your drink.._

The twins laughed with me, giggling in their own cute little way while they jotted down more notes on our reactions to the vodka. I still wasn't sure why they'd chosen to use only two girls for all these different samples. Surely it'd make more sense to use a girl a shot? I brushed it off as Kelly's twisted way of revenge. She knew how bad a Trinski hangover was so I guess she was trying to make us feel too crap tomorrow to try and fight with each other. I cringed a little at that. I hated hangovers in general but a Trinski one? Ugh shoot me now!

"Your turn Goth girl"

I snapped my attention back to the chav sat opposite me and locked eyes with her, both of us refusing to back down. I blindly picked up my shot and swallowed it back in one with a wide smile when I didn't end up choking my guts up like she had after her last drink. That didn't seem to sit well with the head chav. She looked down at my empty shot glass in disbelief before throwing me a disgusted look. I smiled sweetly back at her before turning back to the twins

"Next one girls?" They grinned and skipped forward.

My eyes met Taylor's over their bustling around and I felt an angry itch burn in my shoulders when she gave me another thoughtful smile. She'd been doing that all night. It was like she was trying to figure something out and it was really starting to get to me. I stared coldly back, letting her know I wasn't in the mood for her stupid games. Her smile widened so I kicked her under the table, laughing to myself when she yanked her leg back out of reflex and smacked it into the tabletop.

She was cussing under her breath when the twins stepped back, a bottle of first generation Trinski dangling from Tara's fingertips. Taylor and me both sobered up a little at that. The first generation was infamous for the high level of deaths it'd caused. It got so bad that Kelly had ordered all stockpiles of it to be destroyed completely so it couldn't be traced back to the school. So how the twins still had some was a complete mystery. They should have gotten rid of it all. It made me wonder whether they had more of it hidden away somewhere and whether or not Kelly knew. I felt a spark of mischief run through me when I realised I could use that as blackmail against the two girls. I looked back at Taylor as I tucked the information away inside my head, praying it'd still be there tomorrow, and glared when the chav was looking just as interested in the bottle as me. It looks like she was having the same idea. I sighed at that. Would she ever stop being such a copycat?

"Right guys, this one's a little special..."

"Bloody poisonious more like!" I laughed and kicked Taylor again, grinning at the outright angry glare she shot me. The twins pretended like the chav hadn't spoken and continued in their little speech

"Anyway, this shot shouldn't do that much damage.." My eyes snapped back to the duo.

""_Shouldn't_?""

"_Much damage_?! You gotta be kiddin' man!"

"Scared Taylor?"

"Like fuck zombie, " I glared at her and kicked her again, "Quit kicking me!"

"Or what? What's the big bad Chav gonna do?" She looked away from me at that. I smiled at how stumped she suddenly seemed to be.

_Typical chav, all mouth and no action. Bloody tit _

"Fuckin' stick you in a coffin in a minute" I scoffed when she mumbled it to herself and met her annoyed glare with my own mocking one

"Oo I'm so scared!"

Taylor jumped out of her chair and bent down to me so quick I started to question just how drunk she actually was. I tried to look as unaffected by her as possible but her furious eyes made me want to snap back. Her hands fisted the front of my school shirt and pulled me up to her while her expression darkened even more. I wanted to laugh. Taylor always did have this get in their face attitude, and it always pissed her off when it didn't work on me. I sighed and stood up, smiling a little when she yanked me forward towards her again. I watched confused when my hands came up to prise hers off. A light shiver seemed to flow through her when my skin touched hers and a strange look passed over her before she snapped back into herself again.

_What had that been about?_ I didn't have time to linger on it though, her fist pulled back to hit me and I dodged her punch before hitting her in the stomach.

The twins both let out annoyed groans behind us but we ignored them, losing ourselves in our little fight. I dodged another punch and hit her stomach again so that she doubled over coughing. I knew I should have stopped there but I was having way too much fun. I pulled my knee up to clip her in the chest, resulting in her collapsing to the floor breathless. I grinned back at the twins and crouched beside the panting girl with a dangerous smile

"Better luck next time eh, Taylor" I patted her on the cheek and started to stand again, sighing annoyed when her hand snapped out around my wrist as it left her face.

Taylor yanked me down again and I tripped over her, landing painfully on my back beside her. She rolled so she hovered above me with her fist raised back. I frowned up at her when she hesitated to hit me, that weird look coming back to life in her eyes. What was going on with her? She should be sat there gloating now she had me pinned but here she was with a confused spark burning in her hazel eyes while she stared down at me. I sat up on my palms and gave her an impatient look

"Well?" She tilted her head at me like a confused puppy, I rolled my eyes and poked her, "If you're going to hit me mind getting on with it? I got things to do tonight"

Taylor seemed to snap out of it at that and her angry glare came back while she grabbed my shirt and pulled her fist back. We both jumped in surprise when Tara and Tania grabbed her arms and pulled her back off me before she had a chance to follow through with her hit. It looked like we'd both forgotten about them again

"Thanks girls" I muttered sarcastically as I pulled myself back to my feet and brushed the grit and dust off my black skinnies.

They shrugged at me and grinned to each other before standing ready with their clipboard and pen. I rolled my eyes at them and dumped myself back into my chair while Taylor swayed into hers. She really was drunk wasn't she? I had to smile at that. It looked like getting her phone would be easier than I thought. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow when she woke up and found out what I'd done with it.

"Go on then moron" I raised my eyebrows at her. I was the moron? Look who just got beaten up because they were too stupid to take a joke.

I squared my shoulders and raised the glass to her in a sarcastic toast before tilting it back. Trying not to spit it back out was something I struggled with. It was so strong! I could see why someone would die over this, just a taste of it was enough to put me off it for life. The twins were watching me cautiously, like they expected me to fall off my chair at any moment. I winked at them and threw Taylor an expectant smile before glancing down at her shot.

She stared at me then down at my empty glass in disbelief. I slumped back in my chair and pretended to yawn, acting like it was nothing while my head was telling me to pass out. I fought against it and forced myself to stay conscious. I refused to pass out before Miss Sovereign wannabe. Taylor looked down at the lethal drink and swallowed nervously before sighing and picking it up. She squeezed her eyes shut as she threw it back and gasped a little at the taste. I couldn't blame her. It was disgusting stuff.

"Fuck me, what the heck is in that man?!"

"You don't wanna know" Tania muttered before stepping forward to fix up the next shots. I looked back at Tara's grinning face and smiled a little myself. Knowing these girls there was probably more than distilled potato in that vodka of theirs.

"Ready for round seven?" Tania asked brightly as she moved back from the table.

I looked down at the newest shot, frowning at the red tinge it held. I'd never seen Trinski like that before and it made me feel sick knowing I was about to swallow it. I looked up at Taylor and we exchanged a brief terrified look before rolling back into our hard masks so the girls wouldn't see it as a sign of weakness.

"No" I locked eyes with the chav when we said it and gently laughed with her. I didn't miss the look of intrigue that ran through her when I looked away, or the matching smiles the twins were shooting us as I picked up my shot.

"Here's to Kelly..."

"May she fuckin' rot in 'ell" Tara smacked Taylor sharply across the back of the head and I laughed, glad I hadn't been the one to insult the head girl in front of her two favourite girls.

"You might want to control that mouth of yours Taylor. Something tells me you'll be getting a lot more than a smack if you keep insulting Kelly..." I trailed off and glanced back at the full out murderous glares the twins were shooting her and smirked when she flinched a little under it. Even Taylor wasn't stupid enough to go up against The Dynamos.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevs, just drink it already"

I shot her a curious smile but she refused to meet my eyes and was instead fidgeting in her seat while the twins continued to watch her. Maybe it was just my imagination but I could swear she was trying her hardest not to look at me for some reason. I narrowed my eyes at her and swallowed the shot. Not even feeling it go down because I was too busy trying to figure her out. Taylor continued avoiding my eyes and drank her own shot, coming out with pretty much the same reaction as she gazed thoughtfully down at the table.

"Well that was a bit of a dissapointment" Tara muttered while Tania scribbled something down. Taylor smiled a little to herself and I found myself questioning it. What was so funny?

"Something funny?" Her eyes flicked up to me and she shrugged before grinning to herself

"Yeah. Your face" I dropped back into a furious glare and kicked her hard so that she winced

"Let's not start that again girls" I shot Tara a silencing look and turned back to Taylor when her trainer nudged my boot

"You heard her Goth girl, don't wanna make a scene do ya?"

"Fuck you" I snapped back

"Stop sayin' that. It ain't never gonna happen" I felt my hands shake with the rage running through me

"You're dead Smith!"

"So's you're saying you is a necropheliac as well as a coffin creep? Gross!"

The twins laughed at that and I quickly shot them all a disgusted look before scraping my chair back and leaping at Taylor. We fell to the floor and I automatically pinned her down and raised my fist. I'd punch that stupid smirk off her face if it was the last thing I bloody did!


	4. Drunk

(Taylor)

**Drunk**

"Right, next shot girls"

I grinned up at the young girl, not really knowing which twin it was because my eyes were blurring that much. I blinked and tried to get back into focus while the entire world swayed around me. Tara or Tania, whichever one it was, moved back from the table and pressed the new shot into my hand. I looked up when I noticed her twin doing the same to goth girl. Andrea slurred a thanks to the younger girl and held the glass up to examine it. I wasn't sure why she was still trying to figure out what made the lethal drink even more potent than normal, or even how she could think about it. My own thoughts were all over the place. One minute I was thinking about ditching this ridiculous detention and then I was thinking about goth girl's smirk and how I had to wipe it off her stupid face, and then I was back to thinking about ditching. I blamed the Trinski entirely when strange thoughts about ditching with the goth sank through the foggy thoughts crowding my head.

"Go on then Chav!"

I looked up at Andrea's challenging smile, annoyed that even after eight shots it still had the power to provoke me into proving myself to her. I raised my shot and looked away from her stupid smirk to the glass in my hand. I glanced down at the deceptively innocent looking liquid and felt my stomach turn. I really didn't want to drink it. I could feel the vomit build up in my throat just thinking about swallowing the stuff.

_How the hell does Kelly and Anoushka bottle this stuff?! _

I was stuggling after one shot so how that stupid head girl and the Russian princess were able to swallow glass after glass was a complete and mental mystery to me. If it hadn't been for goth girl's continual mocking Id've called it quits after the first glass. I hated Trinski that much. Trust a bloody goth to land me into killing myself!

I heard the twins laugh gently between themselves behind us and turned my head back to them, immediately regretting it when a wave of nausea rolled over me. They were stood side by side smirking back at me with intense stares while they watched us struggle on. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to the table. I just knew they were betting on who'd pass out first

_Hope they bet on her 'cause I'm seriously gonna chunder in a minute_

I looked down at the shot shaking in my hand and then up at Andrea. She'd drunk just as much as me but was obviously better at holding it because her own glass was raised steady in her fingers. I gave her a lazy smile and raised my glass to her

"On three?" She smirked and nodded, raising her own glass to click against mine.

No one actually counted but we still managed to throw back and swallow our shots at the same time. I cringed against the burn of the vodka rushing down my throat and felt the vomit and nausea build up again. I breathed heavy and closed my eyes, trying to force it down but it was no good. I was going to be sick.

I stumbled out of my seat and rushed past the twins out of the garage door, breathing in the clean air and feeling my gut twist sickeningly while I pushed myself over to the grass to throw up. If Trinski didn't burn enough on the way down it was bloody worse on the way up. I bent over with my hands braced on my knees while my throat caught fire and my shoulders shook from the effort of keeping myself standing. I refused to let myself drop to the floor like my body was begging me to. It'd was bad enough that I'd degraded myself by throwing up in front of the goth, I wasn't about to let her see me collapse in it as well.

"Fucking...hate...Kelly" I panted and wiped my mouth clean, feeling the pain in my stomach subside a little while my blurred vision made the dizziness rushing through my head even worse.

My heart thrummed mentally in my chest and nearly blocked out the sounds of stumbled steps walking up the gravel towards me. I felt a cold hand press down on my back while another grasped my upper right arm and guided me into straightening up. I tensed a little under her electrifying touch and shot her a questioning look. Why was she helping me? She should be in there laughing her head off. That's what I'd be doing.

_Maybe I got her wrong..._

I frowned at myself for that. My drunk conscience always did bring out the weaker side of me. I shook my head and told myself she was trying to pull something by helping me out. Maybe she thought she could get away with a prank now I was vulnerable and the twins weren't around to witness anything. I wouldn't put it past her. Especially not after how pissed she'd been after I'd destroyed her hoody. The paranoing thoughts continued to spread through me and I quickly brushed her hands down. I forced myself to straighten up and look as sober as I could. Her replying smirk told me I completely failed on that one

"You alright?" Andrea's voice shook through me again while I trembled on the spot. I ignored her and took an angry step past her towards the garage. I heard her laugh and felt her hands wrap around my waist when the ground swayed too close for comfort.

"Someone's bare lashed, innit? " I blinked up at the sarcastic comment. She seriously just talk chav?

_I must be drunk if she's talking like me, _Not that I wasn't completely certain I hadn't made it up in my head. I looked back at her and forced myself to focus on her face, feeling my heart thump unevenly when I did. Why'd it do that? I pushed the annoying thoughts aside and tried to remember why I was looking at her

"What?"

Andrea grinned and winked at me before she pulled me towards the garage again like nothing had happened. I glared at her, too frustrated with myself for letting her get to me to bother throwing a comeback. Not that my hazy mind would let me come up with one.

She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my right arm across her shoulders while I reluctantly slumped against her. The weird feeling came back to me when my skin hit hers. Seriously! What the fuck was that? It was maddening. And for some reason I was actually starting to like the feel of it fluttering around inside my head. I gritted my teeth when another wave of nausea rocked through me and I quickly lurched away from Andrea to throw up again. I heard the sounds of her boots twisting on the gravel as she turned back to me with a tired sigh

"Real beautiful Taylor"

I threw my right hand out behind me, smiling weakly when I managed to hit her arm. I felt a sharp sting hit my shoulder blade and figured she'd smacked me back. I took deep breaths again, trying to calm my stomach, while her slurred laughter echoed around me. Why was she still here? I mean seriously, did she not have anything better to do than watch me puke? Another wave of dizziness hit and I threw up again, letting out a small whimper when it left me feeling drained and weak. I suddenly felt cold and trembled when the air around me bit into my skin. Andrea's palm cupped my forehead and she sighed to herself before tugging me back towards the school.

I let her pull me along with her, too busy trying to not to focus on the way my skin seemed to catch fire where her fingers touched me to worry about where she was taking me. That annoying tingly feeling stormed through me again until I couldn't think about anything else. Her arm was wrapped loosely around my waist again but I found myself suddenly wishing it was tighter. Maybe it was the Trinski talking but I was seriously starting to wonder what it'd feel like to be wrapped up in her. With that burning and electrifying touch of hers I bet it'd be something.

_What the hell are you doing Taylor?! She's a girl and she's a bloody goth! For Christ's sake!_

I ignored myself and tilted my eyes up to her face, rolling them at the smug smile on her lips. She was obviously finding all of this extremely funny. My attention focused on her longer than nessessary before I realised I was staring. I took a deep breath and felt an embarrased smile cross my mouth. I was just grateful she'd been too busy dragging me away to notice.

The peaceful silence was starting to get to me the closer we got to the garage. We'd never got along this well before. It almost felt like she knew what I was thinking but was being quiet just to make me even more uncomfortable. I mentally sighed to myself and gave her a lazy grin before opening my mouth to break the tension that was building up inside my head. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but anything was better than nothing right?

"Andr..."

"You guys ready for the next round?"

I looked up at the twins, closing my eyes when their smirking faces multiplied sickeningly in front of me. I heard the distinct sound of money being exchanged before one of them laughed gleefully. I groaned again at the pain running under my skin and felt Andrea's arm tighten around me. I smiled despite the pain, secretly loving the feel of her while also wishing she'd let go.

"I think we should call it a night girls" Her voice was distant even though she was right next to me. I looked up at them all and started to panic slightly when my vision darkened. I could feel that cold wave roll over me again and knew I was going to pass out if I didn't get away.

"Andrea...get off.."

I pulled her hand down and lurched backwards out of her grip. Her eyes followed me concerned and the twins quickly moved forward after me with small frowns. They were saying something but it sounded so warbled I couldn't understand them. I caught various words now and then but was too busy panicking to know what it all meant. My breathing kicked up into quick gasps when my the edges of my vision began to go dark until soon I could only see a small spot of light. I was freaking out real bad and they were doing nothing to help, just standing there watching on with a mixture of concerned and amused expressions.

I couldn't stop the fearful whimper that escaped me when my vision went entirely black. Had I gone blind? I remembered Flash saying there was a problem with the vodka during his last deal visit to the school before the heist. What had he said? People going blind after the first glass or something. It made no sense to me. I'd had nine shots. So had Andrea and she was still standing fairly sober. Maybe I was allergic to something the twins had put into it? I didn't know. And it wasn't helping having all these horrible ideas rolling through me when I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Taylor?!" A pain suddenly hit my knees, adding to the sharp bruises aleady there and I frowned. Had one of them hit me? I shifted my legs a little and realised I'd collapsed onto the gravel when more shooting stabs scraped my skin.

I whimpered again. I knew that voice but my foggy brain couldn't tag down the owner of it. They called out to me again and I heard someone else tell them to shock me before footsteps ran away from us. I frowned, what the hell would that do?

"Oh for God's sake!...Ugh fuck you Taylor!" The voice mumbled before hands touched my face and that electrifying feeling warmed through me.

My breathing calmed down a little and then kicked right back up when lips pressed down on mine. One of them was kissing me?! I felt laughter rock under my mouth but was far more focused on those lips. They were soft and gentle, pressing down on mine in a delicate yet hard way that blew the panic out of my head with their hypnotisingly sweet taste. I knew immediately who it was kissing me and oh man did I want to kiss her back! I forced myself not to react though. I wasn't going to do this. She pulled herself away and I frowned disappointed before I realised I still couldn't see. That plan had been a complete waste of time. I heard her sigh after a few seconds and felt her foot tap mine impatiently

"Taylor, open your eyes"

I wanted to smack myself. I was such an idiot. I opened them and found Andrea inches away from my face, smirking down at me with a silent amused chuckle rocking through her. I glared up at her and pushed her away from me, trying to pull back into my normal self before they suspected anything was happening. Not that anything was happening. This was all just a drunken thing. Yep, I did not like goth girl at all. And I knew she felt exactly the same. Kiss or no kiss, this was just a stupid ridiculous thing that would go away as soon as I slept off this entire night.

"Better?"

I frowned to myself, trying to get my thoughts together so that I could think straight. I did feel better. In fact I felt better than I could ever remember being, and all because of the emo stood in front of me. I rolled my shoulders back and looked around, testing out my vision. Besides the standard feeling of being drunk I felt fine. The pain had gone and I didn't feel like being sick anymore. I glared down at the twins when rushed footsteps announced their arrival. They skidded to a stop in front of me, a glass of water in Tania's hand. I ignored it and reached forward to smack their heads together

"That was for trying to poison me!" They rubbed their heads and laughed back at me. I sighed. Would they ever take anyone besides Kelly serious?

"I'm going to bed" I managed to say as I stepped around Andrea towards the garage again.

The twins were too busy writing something down on their notepads to notice I'd spoken. I shrugged to myself and stumbled forward, sighing annoyed when goth girl's hands wrapped into the back of my shirt and hauled me back

"Not on your own you're not"I laughed at the seriously concerned edge in her voice and twisted myself out of her grip before throwing her what was probably a very lopsided grin,

"Offering to join me?"

Her eyes narrowed down at me and I realised a second too late that that was dangerously over the top for a comeback. It was way too flirty. I wanted to shoot myself. What was going on with me?! Andrea tilted her head at me before sighing and grabbing my shirt again

"You wish. C'mon Rude Girl" She pulled me forward a step but I shoved her off me again

"Oi! I said before, that aint me!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. That's just your girl friends"

"Who said I had a girlfriend?" She laughed at that and shook her head

"Come on Taylor, I ain't got all bloody night"

I let her drag me out of the garage up into the main school, stumbling up the steps and earning myself a few new bruises while I pushed myself back to my feet. Andrea simply followed me, laughing to herself everytime I fell over while swaying a little herself. I'd nearly made it to the dorm when I tripped up the last step and fell to the floor in a painful heap.

"Real smooth Chav"

I grumbled back at her and pulled myself up to a kneeling position, closing my eyes when the corridor zoomed in and out in front of me. Andrea's hands came down to lift me up to my feet and I reluctantly accepted her help. Her hand brushed down my back and I couldn't stop the smirk that hit my lips. I mumbled a thanks and turned my back on her surprised low chuckle. Andrea only left my side when we managed to get into the dorm. I guess she didn't want to be seen with me. I wasn't sure why that stung me, or why I suddenly felt cold the moment she walked off towards her friends. The other girls were running around doing their usual activities and didn't pay us any attention. I stumbled past Polly and Kelly who looked like their faces would split in half if they smiled any more. I shot the head girl a purely hostile glare. She'd definately pay for this.

"Taylor? You a'right man?" I looked up at Jess and shrugged. She frowned and took my arm, gently guiding me back to my bed and nagging me about overdoing it on the booze or something. I wasn't really listening. I was more concerned with getting back into my little safe space so I could relax and figure out what was happening with me and goth girl.

Kelly walked up just as Jess walked out to get me some water. I sank back on my bed and ignored the head girl completely, hoping that if I wished hard enough she'd actually vanish

"Have an interesting night Taylor?" I gritted my teeth at the knowing smile in her voice and clenched my fist on my stomach

"Fuck off Kelly"

"Well done. You just got yourself and Andrea a worse detention tomorrow" I snapped my eyes up to the serious smile she was wearing and glared at her. There was something worse than nearly passing out on Trinski? But why Andrea as well? I'd been the one to back chat, it wasn't fair on goth girl if she had to suffer for what I'd done

_Someone's getting soft..._

My fingers bit into my palms while I tucked that thought away and focused back on Kelly as she looked at me then over at Andrea with an interested smile. I felt myself drop with fear at the smugness that hit the head girls eyes. It was like she knew what was going on even though I didn't. I glared at her

"So you and Andrea..." I threw my pillow at her head and told her to fuck off again. She caught it and tutted at me before smacking it back at me with a playful smile

"Manners Taylor" I could feel myself overheat with rage and sat myself up on the bed to smack her one.

Luckily for her Annabelle walked up and pulled her away to whisper somthing in her ear. I rolled my eyes at them. Annabelle was probably trying to persuade Kelly into going to bed early again. I looked away from them and patted my pockets down for my phone, frowning confused when I couldn't find it. I checked the bed and the floor but guessed I'd left it in the garage. I sighed. The twins would definately have it by now if I had left it behind. I gave up looking and looked back in time to see Kelly's eyes darken at whatever Annabelle was telling her. She groaned and turned back to me with an annoyed smile

"Night Taylor" she muttered distractedly before walking off towards the first years crib with an angry strut that made me wonder what they'd done.

Annabelle gave me a simple shrug and walked off towards her own bed, leaving me sat there alone and confused. What had that been about? Was Kelly talking to the twins about my reaction to the Trinski? Maybe that's why she was so pissed. She'd have to talk to Flash if the batch had been cocked up. I smiled at that.

_Serves her bloody right too_

My eyes drifted around the dorm and landed on Andrea as she changed for bed and climbed into her sheets with a pained smile. I felt a surge of panic grip me at that and very nearly rolled off my own bed to go help her. I forced myself to stay sat down though. It was just the alcohol making me feel all this and I wasn't going to let this stupid thing get a hold on me. Na uh, no way. I hated that goth and she hated me. That was the way it was meant to be and that's the way it would stay. This time tomorrow we'd have both forgotten about tonight and gone back to our usual hostile ways. I sank back against my pillows and stared up at the ceiling while brief flashes of the night filtered in and out of my head in a wave of pulsing colours that made me want to throw up again. I closed my eyes, feeling myself smile widely when my mind settled on that kiss again, and let the slow sluggish beat of my own drunken heart guide me to sleep.

* * *

_**I've just realised that I've made a massive rookie mistake by having Bianca as a character in this semi prequel (d'oh!) So for the sake of keeping it awesomely sorta tied with S2R, Bianca is Taylor's friend outside of school. Hence why she, sadly, won't be making much of an appearance in the story (sorry!) **_

_**Reviews? You know you want to! I'd love to know what ya'll are thinking so far, was the kiss too early or no? Gimme a review and I'll get to the juicy shizz quicker *WinkWink* :P**_


	5. Ready Or Not

**_For X-E-A-H-W-S-X = Because she threatened to send evil Oompa Loompas after me if I refused to update *gulp!* Hope you're happy now and have sent those lil' orange buggers back to the factory! ;) _**

* * *

**Ready Or Not**

"Andrea? C'mon get up!" I groaned and slapped away the cold hand that was shaking my shoulder

"Bugger off!"

The voice sighed and I smiled to myself when they stepped away from my bed. It looked like I was going to get back to my brilliant dream after all. I was just drifting off again with a wide grin when my mattress suddenly tipped up and knocked me off the bed onto the cold floor. My eyes snapped open and I groaned at the pain crackling up my left arm. I tilted my face up and met cool black eyes that dared me to do something about it.

"Morning Andrea"

"Hi Kelly...Think you could've skipped playing alarm clock today?"

She smirked and shook her head. I sighed at her and pulled myself up off the floor, stretching out my sore arm and turning to shoot Taylor a glare when I heard her laughter call across the room. Kelly perched herself on the edge of my bed and watched me pick up my pillows and duvet with a small smirk while I swore at her under my breath

"Someone's moody today" I straightened up and shot her a dark glare

"Oh I wonder why, maybe it was because some idiot just knocked me out of bed!"

"Get used to that one Goth girl!" Another wave of laughter followed Taylor's voice and Kelly quickly reached out to take my wrist before I could storm over to the chavs and knock them all senseless.

I yanked my hand free and dumped myself down on the bed beside her with an angry huff while a headache began sprinting across the front of my mind. I bent my head down into my hands and moaned against the pain. Hazy memories from detention last night blurred in and out behind my eyes and made me feel sick trying to keep up with them. Bloody hangovers! I doubt I'd ever get to used to them. A hand squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at Kelly's sympathetic smile

"Twins had you on the Trinski run eh?" I narrowed my eyes at her and shook her hand off

"Like you didn't already know"

She smiled at the sarcastic comment and bumped her shoulder against mine with a mischeviously low smirk that very quickly pulled a smile out of me. I looked away from her after a while, feeling a little more than uneasy under those dark eyes, and let out a long yawn while I stretched my arms out ahead of me

"So what was with the rude awakening?" I asked smiling happily when my shoulders cracked.

I heard Kelly laugh quietly to herself and turned back to her with a confused frown. She flashed a happy grin and shrugged at me

"You're late for class"

"Like anyone goes to class" I scoffed and waved around at the dorm of girls. Most of them were still asleep while the rest of them were either lazily making their way downstairs for breakfast or just hanging around chatting to their friends. Kelly looked around at them before turning back to me with a shrug

"You do. And so does Taylor. Get ready" I stared at her. She'd seriously woken me up just to go to detention?

_What the hell is her problem?!_

I was about to tell her where she could stick her harsh punishments when Annabelle walked up to us with a plate of toast in her hand. She flashed Kelly a happy smile and sat herself down on the head girl's knees, holding the plate out towards me while she bent forward to give Kelly a quick kiss. I shook my head at them and looked away as Kelly's arms wrapped around her girlfriend while a seriously disgusting and suggestive smile came to life on her face. I looked up when I heard the annoyed groans chorusing from the chav area and met Taylor's eyes. She tilted her head at me with a thoughtful smile before glancing back at Kelly and Annabelle. She rolled her eyes and gave me a sympathetic look before turning back to Jess like nothing had happened. I stared at her confused. What the heck had that been about? I turned back to the couple next to me when one of them knocked my elbow

"Staring's rude"

I gave Kelly an annoyed glare. She was hardly one to talk! If Annabelle knew just how much Kelly had stared at her when she'd first came here I seriously doubted she'd be sat on the head girl's lap right now. In fact I'm pretty sure she'd have filed for a restraining order. Annabelle cut in on my glare and shoved a slice of toast into Kelly's mouth with a gentle laugh when the head girl scowled at her.

"You would know Kelly"

_Maybe she noticed after all..._

I grinned at her and watched Kelly roll her eyes and bite off the bit of toast, holding the rest in her hand and offering it out to Annabelle who pushed it away. Kelly's eyes held a playful edge while she chewed and swallowed her slice of toast and I immediately felt sorry for Annabelle when she finally got her own back. I let out an awkward cough when they began moving towards each other again

"So.."

"I think it's time you went to class Andrea" Kelly told me in a low voice while her eyes pinned Annabelle's.

"Kel.."

"And you Taylor" She raised her voice and I looked back at the head chav, meeting her annoyed glare before turning back to Kelly who seemed to be having an entire conversation with Annabelle with just her eyes.

I muttered under my breath and grabbed my things, sternly telling them to try and refrain from shagging on my bed, before stepping behind the black curtain we'd put up so we could change in privacy from the other girls. I quickly pulled my school uniform on and stepped up to the large mirror the girls had screwed into the wall to fix my makeup. I sighed annoyed when I looked myself over. I felt so out of place and miserable without my hoody.

_Taylor is so going to die..._

I grinned to myself and flicked the chav's mobile out of my pocket. The idiot was so rubbish at holding her drink she didn't even notice me pull it out of her back pocket last night while she stumbled up the stairs to the dorm. I laughed under my breath and tucked it back into my pocket, the plan I'd devised yesterday slowly coming back to life in my head. I looked back at the clock on the shelf beside the window and sighed to myself. I wouldn't have long until she noticed it was missing. I was actually surprised she wasn't already on the hunt for it. On an ordinary day she'd have been the one to knock me off my bed demanding to know where I'd hidden it. A blurry image came to the surface of my memories while I thought about the strange change in Taylor's behaviour recently. I frowned at the hazy picture, vaguely remembering the hesitation in the chavs eyes when she'd gone to hit me last night, before the image fell apart in my head. What was going on with her? And why did I have this immensly bad feeling that I'd done something bad last night?

"Andrea" I rolled my eyes at the deadly tone in Kelly's voice and walked out towards my bed, rolling my eyes again and groaning annoyed when I stepped in on the couple tongue wrestling

_Do they have to keep doing that so early in the morning?!_

Taylor was stood beside them with a disgusted expression that was slowly starting to resemble my own. She looked up when I stopped in front of the two kissing girls and coughed. They ignored her and I decided to try a different approach

"Guys?" Nope nothing. I tapped their shoulders but Kelly simply pushed my hand away before pulling Annabelle tighter against her. I looked up at Taylor and she shrugged

"Well if Kelly don't want to talk to us I guess detention's cancelled innit?"

I smiled despite myself at that. We looked down expectantly at the head girl and both sighed when it only resulted in her kissing Annabelle more enthusiastically. I turned back to Taylor and she threw me a small smirk before stepping up behind Annabelle. I frowned at her. What was she going to do? Taylor winked at me and bent down to Annabelle, yanking her up away from Kelly with a happy laugh when Annabelle yelped

"Right, nows we 'ave your bloody attention..."

Kelly glared daggers at her and stepped up off the bed. I smirked to myself when Taylor's smile vanished and Kelly wrapped a hand into the front of her shirt.

"Touch her again, Taylor, and I'll snap your arms off. Comprende?" Taylor quickly nodded and stumbled back when Kelly let go of her.

I busied myself with rearranging my bed now they were off it, finding it ridiculously hard not to laugh at them all while Annabelle smacked Taylor's snapback off her head and took Kelly's hand. The head girl smiled at her before sighing and turning back to us with a stern gaze

"Right you two, downstairs to English" We frowned at her

"Why?"

"You need a lesson in manners and the textbooks need organising"

"You is jokin' man!"

"I'd pay attention while you're there Taylor, you might actually learn how to talk properly" She smiled back at Annabelle when she laughed. She gave the girl a knowing smirk and I could tell she was trying to hold back a super smug grin when she turned her attention back to us

"Now if you'll excuse us, Miss Fritton here has to help me study"

"Whatever you say Kel" I glared at Taylor when her voice spoke over mine.

Kelly smirked at us and I knew she was thinking about the conversation I'd had with them yesterday. She gave me a tiny smile and tugged Annabelle away towards the dorm door, stopping briefly at Polly's desk. I watched confused as she bent over it for a pen and wrote something on a postit for the geek before pulling a grinning Annabelle out of the dorm. It looked like the school would be without its head girl for a while. I didn't know whether that grossed me out or made me relieved. With Kelly distracted she couldn't come up with new detentions to stick us in. I turned back to Taylor and eyed her with a hostile glare, one which she openly returned. She sighed and pulled her snapback on before waving towards the door

"Come on Goth"

"It's Emo!"

"Who gives a shit?" I glared at her and shoved her away from me

"Go on Rude Girl"

"Oi! That's Bianca and Jess man, I ain't no stupid Rude Girl"

I grinned when she continued grumbling under her breath. My smile widened even more when she shot an annoyed glare in Jess' direction while cussing about how she'd love to kill the two girls for changing the clique. I wasn't even sure where the whole rude girl idea had come from but from the way Taylor was focusing her cussing on her best friend I'd be willing to bet it was Bianca. I wasn't going to complain though. It looked like I'd just found myself a brand new insult for her.

I guess Taylor figured out what I was thinking because she sighed and began walking off towards the door, stopping to look back impatiently at me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her, turning with a suspicious frown when a bright smile lit her face and she walked back to the postit on Polly's desk

"What're you doing?"

"Giving the 'ead girl her own wake up call innit"

She screwed up Kelly's note and threw it at my head, laughing to herself when it bounced off my cheek. I caught it before it hit the floor and unscrewed it, smirking at the rushed scribble Kelly had left the geek telling her she was in charge and to make sure no one disturbed her for the next couple of hours. Taylor picked up the pen and began writing her own note, smiling happily to herself when she finished and stuck it on Polly's screen. I read it and laughed. It looked like Kelly's "studying" would be cut short when Polly came back

"You know Polly knows Kelly's handwriting right?" Taylor shrugged at me

"Doesn't say its from Kelly do it?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door with an annoyed sigh, snapping my attention back to the chav when she grabbed my elbow and tugged me back

"If Polly's in charge she don't know we gots detention"

"So?"

"So Goth girl, we dont's got to do it" I frowned at her logic and she grinned, "Wanna skip?"

I stared at her in surprise. She wanted to skip detention with me? I felt myself fill with paranoia and looked back at her gang of chavs, trying to read an attack plan in their expressions. None of them were looking at us though. They were all wrapped up in listening to Jess mix something on her laptop. Taylor must have seen the doubtfulness roll through my eyes because she laughed. I turned back to her cocky smile and looked her over. My eyes ran over her face and I frowned. I'd never seen her look like that tired before. Dark rings circled her eyes and her smile was a weak one. Like she was losing the rest of her energy trying to keep it up. All in all she looked as exhausted as I felt. I smiled at that. A tired and hungover Taylor was much was more trusting than a hyped up sober one. I'd see any plans to prank me a mile away with her in this state.

"Okay, you're on. What's the plan Chav?" She flashed me a grin and nodded her head to the corridor outside the dorm. I rolled my eyes and walked out, turning back when she closed the dorm door behind her

"Right, so now where?"

She pointed up and I frowned at her. How were we supposed to get on the roof when Kelly was the only one with the keys? Taylor threw me another cocky smirk and pulled a bunch of keys out of her pocket, laughing when I stared at them with surprise

"How did you.."

"Annabelle is way too easy to steal from"

"Belle had them?"

_Why?_

"Yeah man. I dunno why but I ain't complaining. She's easier to nick off than Kelly is tho' "

I laughed at that, because she was entirely right. We'd found that out when we'd all entered in a dorm dare. First person to steal from the head girl won a month's worth of privilages, ranging from free alcohol to unlimited use of the school bus. I hadn't bothered taking part because I knew it was a waste of time. It'd been hilarious to sit back and watch the girls fail though

The twins had tried their little cute charms on Kelly by having Tara cry infront of her while Tania had tried breaking into the head girl's room. It was a good thing Kelly had a sense of humour otherwise the two girls would still be crying now. Jess had outright pulled Kelly into a game of poker, not realising that it didn't count as stealing and lost her favourite snapback in the process. The totties had been the best to watch. Chelsea was sent in to shamelessly flirt with the head girl and had nearly gotten her hands on her keys when me and Annabelle had walked in on them mid conversation with Chelsea's hand in Kelly's back pocket. I still laugh at that one.

Funnily enough it'd been Polly who'd won. She'd used Kelly's biggest weakness. Belle. None of us were all that certain what had happened but from the way Annabelle blushes and Kelly grins at any mention of the dare I'd say we were better off not knowing the details. Not that Polly ever used her prize. Being head geek and all, not to mention Kelly's second in command, she had no use for them. It was obvious she just wanted to show us all she could do it.

I smiled to myself at the happy memories and turned my eyes back to Taylor, feeling a little uneasy when I found her watching me with that annoying smile again. I fought off a frown when more memories from last night attacked me, surprised that all of them showed her smiling like that. I brushed away the uncertain shiver that wanted to fold over me under her eyes and tapped her

"So what exactly are we going to do?"

Taylor snapped out of her thoughtful stare and raised the keys to examine them, running a mischevious eye over the individual pieces of metal before throwing me a cheeky smile that made my mind go blank. I looked away from her and held back the frown that wanted to reach me. Why was I reacting to her like that?

"Have some fun. Come on Emo"

I jumped when she grabbed my hand and started walking with her towards the stairs for the roof, too in shock to actually put up a fight. She'd actually got my clique right and was now holding my hand? I stared at her back confused. Who was this Taylor and where was the real one?

"You feeling alright Tay?" She paused in her climb of the stairs and turned back to me confused. I frowned at her and sighed when she didn't come out with it "What?"

"Tay?" She grinned when I looked away embarrassed. I hadn't even realised I'd called her that. She squeezed my hand and let out a soft laugh

"Just fine thanks, 'Rea"

I blinked with surprise and shoved her up the stairs with a small smile of my own for her. She laughed and stumbled up the steps, pulling me up after her and walking backwards with a smug grin

"Like it?" I rolled my eyes at her and shoved her back again.

Truth was I did actually like it. I rarely got a nickname, well one that wasn't insulting in some way, and the way Taylor had said it brought a smile to my lips. Not that I was going to let her know that. I shot her an unamused glare, feeling an irritating itch fleck up my shoulders when her smirk widened

"Just walk Chav"

"Or what Goth girl?"

I shoved her back again, making sure to put as much force as possible into it so that she fell back and I got some breathing space. She laughed as she stumbled back and yanked me forward after her. I tripped on the last step and fell forward into her chest. She caught me but the force of me falling into her sent us both crashing into the door to the roof. She groaned when her back hit it and I looked up at her with a quick apologetic smile

"Sorry"

"No worries 'Rea"

I stared back at her easy smile and felt myself fall hypnotised under the different swirls off green and brown in them. Her hands moved up a little on my sides and she let out a soft laugh before looking away with an awkward cough

"Uh anyway..I should probs open the door.."

"Yeah and I should...Yeah"

I stepped back from her and straightened my shirt out while she grinned and turned around to unlock the door. I heard her sigh happily when the door creaked open and looked up at the sunny sky inviting us out. Taylor took a step back and waved a hand out at the roof

"Ladies first" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Trying to tell me something Taylor?" She laughed and put her hand on my back, pushing me forward again

"Just go Morticia"

I smirked and walked out onto the roof. I was still half expecting her to pull a stunt but I was too distracted thinking, a lot about the last time she'd called me that, to keep my guard up. I smiled a little when images of us running through the art gallery flashed through my head

"You ever think about the heist?" I asked her turning back to see her surprised smile as she walked up onto the roof and shut the door behind us. I felt myself grow a little colder when she locked it

_Calm down Andrea, she's only doing it so no one knows we're up here...I hope._

I snapped my attention back to the chav when she walked past me with a smirk. Maybe she'd figured out what I'd been thinking because she left the keys in the door while she moved over to the couch.

"I dont think 'bout it but sure do get bloody nightmares"

"Nightmares?" I shot her a small concerned frown, one which melted into nothing the second she looked up at me. I forced myself not to care while I suddenly worked out the exhaustion in her eyes. I wouldn't have her think I was going soft. Not when I knew she'd use it against me.

She let out a deep sigh and nodded, looking away towards the fields surrounding the school with a genuine tired look that made me believe she actually did have bad dreams about it. Why though?

"Why?"

"I not 'llowed to have bad dreams 'Goth?" She met my smile with a sigh and shrugged, "Sometimes I just think what if it went wrong, y' know? Like, what if Kelly hadn't gotten back from the other side of that gallery. Or Annabelle hadn't knocked that Thwaits bitch out. Or the rope had snapped when we were climbing across it.."

I felt my whole image of Taylor shift a little while she spoke. I didn't know whether it was her hangover talking or whether she actually meant all this but she seemed to be opening up to me. And I couldn't help but feel a tiny slither of emotion at that. I sat down beside her on the couch and gently took one of her hands, biting back a smirk when she jumped from the contact. She closed her eyes and shuddered while my fingers tightened around her hand. I knew we were enemies and all but it couldn't be that bad touching me? I took a deep calming breath and waited for her to look back at me before giving her a warm smile she narrowed her eyes at

"But none of that did happen. You're fine. I'm fine... Kelly and Annabelle are more than fine...," We both made faces at that, "And the school's been saved. Nothing to worry about right?"

"Tell that to my head"

I grinned and gently flicked her cap up and smacked my palm against her forehead. She jerked back and rubbed her hand against it with a light scowl that didn't entirely match the bright happy sparkle lighting her eyes

"There. If that didn't make the dreams go away make an appointment and I'll try again"

My smile dropped a little when she lowered her hand and gave me an intense stare. Like she was trying to figure something out. I could feel myself bristle at that. My body was telling me to fight while my head said forget about it. I swallowed down the confusion of it all and simply stared back at her. Her eyes dropped to my hand on hers and she cupped it in her fingers with a small smile

"And what's the next solution doc?" Taylor's eyes rose to mine again and I could almost see a tinge of red begin to form in her cheeks. She was blushing? Why? Her low quiet voice rushed through my head while I tried to come up with a good comeback, struggling to find something good enough because I kept coming back to her eyes and yielding my train of thought to them.

I cleared my throat and looked down at our hands again while she began playing with the silver ring on my middle finger. The simple feel of her twisting the metal around my skin sent my head into a spin. I watched a smile rise on her lips while a weird tingle ran out over mine, like a memory of something that I couldn't remember. That bad feeling came back again when she looked up at me patiently and I felt myself burn with confusion

_What the frack is going on with me?_!

* * *

**_I know that was a pretty fast speed up there but I wanted to move on before things started to drag out too much. Which isn't actually an easy thing to do when you're trying to character build. Hence why the girls (well Taylor) seem a little bit more enlightened and whatnot. Anyways drop me a review and lemme know how it works :)_**


	6. Lost

**_So this was actually a really good chapter I spent hours writing but my internet died just as I was saving it and of course the bloody comp didn't keep any of it. So I give up trying to remember what I wrote. Just know that this would have been a totally brilliant in depth analysis of Taylor's feelings had my laptop not been a complete pile of crap :/ I'll probs come bk to re-edit this later anyways..._**

**_So this may be a little confusing. This is basically Tay's inner dialogue after that awkward "doc" moment in the prev chapter. So while Andrea's thinking "wtf?!", Tay's going through her morning and thinking all this. Again this is another emotional speed up. It may be a bit meh but its a filler chap, so no knocking! ;) _**

* * *

(Taylor)

**Lost**

I had no idea what I was doing. I'd gotten up, well got chucked off my bed, this morning with one thing set in my aching mind. Avoid goth girl. Because she was doing something to me, and I didn't trust it. It'd scared the crap out of me when I'd opened my eyes and remembered everything from detention last night. Because not only had I made a complete tit of myself but I'd pretty much made it look like I liked her. Like proper liked her. Which was something I was still struggling to figure out. Last night had been a nonstop rollercoaster ride of mental feelings that I'd blamed entirely on the alcohol we'd been forced to drink. But now I was sober. And those feelings weren't exactly running off into the sunset with the stupid hangover like I wanted them to. So what was I going to do? She was my enemy so that meant I should hate her right? Thing was, I honestly didn't feel that way anymore. I mean yeah, I still hated her a little bit. But that was more for her clique as a whole, not just her specifically like it used to be. God what was I doing man?! I wanted to scream at the confusion of it all. Really all I could do was pray that Andrea had forgotten about it all so I'd be let off the hook. Though the likelihood of that happening was pretty slim. If I could remember all the cringeworthy details she definately would. And it scared the hell outta me.

I'd spent my first two hours awake staring over at her bed with the nervousness building inside of me while I came up with horrible ideas about what she'd say to everyone when she woke up. I was that convinced she'd say something that I'd refused to leave the dorm when Jess and the rest of my girls had tried to persuade me down to breakfast. I'd brushed off my strange behaviour with the standard hangover excuse but really I wanted to be the first person goth girl saw when she woke up so I could maybe explain myself. Not that I'd had the faintest idea what I was going to say. Everything I considered just sounded completely stupid in my head. Just mix that with the painful hangover I was experiencing and you had a very tongue-tied Taylor Smith.

_Everybody's dream come true! _

I was lucky enough not to have to deal with that problem first thing though. Polly and the twins had settled that. I smiled a little to myself when I remembered the concerned looks they'd all given me and the cautious steps the twins had taken up to my bed before they grabbed me and pinned me down. I could still feel the needle geeky scratched into my arm for blood samples her girls were going to run tests on

"Just to make sure you don't drop dead later" she'd said after my continual protests.

I still wasn't entirely convinced she'd known what she was doing but I'd let her do whatever she wanted. I'd been too busy watching Andrea sleep and trying to figure out what I was going to do about her to bother arguing with the geek. Which just screamed weird to Polly but thankfully she hadn't said anything about it. Just asked me questions about how I was feeling and whatnot before letting me carry on with my morning.

Of course bloody Kelly had stopped me getting to Andrea after that. It'd been pretty hard stopping myself from walking over to the head girl and decking her one when she tipped the emo onto the floor. I wanted so bad to walk over to them and punch that smug smile off her stupid face! I could still feel the anger boiling beneath my skin when I remembered the way Kelly grinned over at me while Andrea picked her duvet up. Like she knew something was about to happen with us. My hands twitched around Andrea's at that thought. Was something happening? I didn't even know. I wasn't all that sure I wanted something to either. I'd been so caught up in that thought that I'd almost missed the way Andrea had looked over at me before pulling herself off the floor. I'd had to look away before the smile slipped through the uninterested expression I'd forced myself to wear while my girls laughed at her.

So that's what I'd woken up telling myself. I'd avoid goth girl while I tried to sort it all out in my head. And now I was sat here holding the emo's hand and idly playing with her ring while trying my hardest not to smile too much at having her sat so close to me. I was kind of annoyed at myself for not staying away from her. I knew I was never one to listen to orders and everything but surely I could resist breaking my own rules? I mean the whole avoid Andrea plan was barely three hours old and I'd already killed it off without a second's thought. I sighed silently to myself, I was a whackjob alright.

I still couldn't believe I'd told her about the nightmares. It was like I was deliberately trying to supply her with cannonballs. Weirdly Andrea hadn't laughed like I'd expected her to. In fact she'd made me feel loads better. Her soothing words kept circling around inside my head while I twisted the silver loose on her finger. I was having a hard time believing this was all actually happening. She'd surprised the hell out of me when she'd agreed to come up to the roof. Though not as much as I'd surprised myself asking her up in the first place. I didn't even know why I'd taken the keys to begin with. Maybe I was just after a way to show off. I sure as hell didn't expect her to agree on skipping detention though. I knew she wasn't the goody two shoes type, she was definately way past that, but Andrea never went against Kelly's word. So the fact she was here now must mean something, right? Maybe I was just overthinking it by hoping she was in the same boat as me right now. Not that she'd ever admit that. And I'd never be able to tell by watching her. She had a brilliantly cool pokerface when it came to feelings. Perks of being a goth I guess.

I was still smiling from the nickname she'd given me. I looked up at her an imagined her saying it again. _Tay_. It had a certain ring to it didn't it? It made me wonder why nobody else had called me that before. Not that I was complaining. Deep down, and right past all the other messed up thoughts running through my head, I was glad it was her who'd given it to me. Just the way she'd said it, even if it had been by accident, blew my mind apart. And I found myself wanting and waiting for her to call me it again.

_Focus Taylor!_

I looked up from her hand, following her arm up to her pale neck before rolling my eyes over her chin and mouth. I tried not to fixiate my gaze there but found it increasingly difficult with that sweet tingle burning across my mouth while the memory of her kiss hit me. It might not have been a meaningful thing but man did that kiss blow me apart! I could still feel the shock of it all rock through my body. I forced my eyes up and met her questioning stare with an easy smile. She couldn't remember what had happened could she? That's why she looked so lost and confused. I couldn't help but smile wider at that while a sudden command pulsed through my body so strong that my hands twitched a little around hers. I felt myself breathe heavier under it while my chest errupted into a series of uneven thumps, backing up what my brain was telling me to do. I stared at her and felt any sense of rationality slip out of my grasp. I looked down at Andrea's hand and smiled in submission to myself. I seriously questioned my sanity while I considered doing it. Could I do something like that? We were enemies after all. Not to mention we were the head girls of our rivalling tribes. Which unsurprisingly only made it more tempting in my head.

_You definately have issues there Smith, _I rolled my eyes at myself but secretly smirked. I always did love a challenge

Andrea was saying something but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy watching the way her lips moved to pronounce the words, letting them hypnotise me. That command burned through me again while my mouth ached from watching hers move. She couldn't remember anything from last night which meant I had a choice here. Make out like nothing had happened and slip back into our usual hateful routine. Or, and I surprised myself with considering this, tell her and face up to the consequences of it all, knowing she'd be mad and completely refuse to believe any of it. I smiled at her and twisted her ring again, knowing exactly what I wanted to do, and nodded to myself at the one thought screaming through my brain. I was gonna take option three..

_Just kiss her already!_

* * *

**_OoOoOo...So are we gonna get another kiss here people? Maybe! Just to say this is all going on a slower emotional ride soon, I realised I'm making Taylor waaay too unTaylorish (that's a new one for the Trinians dictionary if anyone wants to write one up...no one? wow...anyway...) So fret not me dears, there will be some normal Taylor gold coming up soon, promise!_**


	7. I Kissed A Girl

_**Another one for E-A-H-W-S, happy birthday cupcake ;) **_

* * *

(Andrea)

**I Kissed A Girl **

Taylor was looking up at me, still waiting for her question to be answered. I racked my brain for something smart to say but found it empty when she smiled at me again. I'd never been this speechless around her before and it was really starting to freak me out.

_I definately have some serious problems!_

"I'll get back to you on that" I finally managed to say, rolling my eyes away from her when her smile dropped into a smirk.

I was staring out at the first year anger management class, grinning a little to myself when one of them managed to shoot Bursar's hat off as he walked past, when I felt Taylor's hand drift up. I looked down at her while she followed the veins in my hands up to the near invisible scars on my wrist. I started to pull my hand away from her when her eyes narrowed there in concentrated confusion. She gripped my fingers tighter and pulled my hand back to her, holding my arm up closer so she could see the faded white lines crisscrossing along the bottom of my wrist

"What's all that?" she asked looking up at me with a small fearful expression.

I stared back at her stunned. I hadn't seen her that scared since that moment on the gallery balcony when the rope snapped. That's when another thought hit me. She was concerned for me? I sighed at her and shrugged

"Emo remember" Taylor stared at me shocked

"You did that?"

"Not me but it may as well have been" I muttered cynically while the dark memories built up inside my head. I could feel the confusion pulsing off her skin but refused to meet her eyes. I didn't want her to know about that. She'd only use it against me later when she turned back into her normal abnoxious self.

"Andrea, look at me" I sighed and glanced up at her, "You don't 'ave to say anything 'bout them" she tapped my wrist and gave me a delicate smile,

"Just don't go all moody Emo on me yeah?," I slapped her shoulder and she grinned "That's more like it"

"If you're missing the abuse I could just throw you off this roof" She arched an eyebrow at me and shook her head with a smirk

"Mate, I'd pay to see you try" I tilted my head slightly and let out a small sigh before smiling at her

"Challenge accepted"

Taylor grinned and let me knock her hands down before I stretched up and shoved her away from me. She fell back against the arm rest but quickly sat back up and pushed back against my hands with a playful smile when they rose to shove her again, laughing as she dodged the new slap I was aiming for her head.

"Losing it a bit are we Goth?"

That got me pissed. She grinned at my glare and ducked again. I smiled to myself and snatched the snapback off her head and tucked it onto mine with a cocky smirk. She tilted her head and grinned. I felt a little more than uneasy by that. I'd just stolen and defiled, in her eyes that is, one of her favourite possessions. Surely she should be boiling with rage and wanting to fight back?

"You not gonna take it back?" I had to ask, that smile was seriously starting to put me on edge. She shrugged

"Old hat"

"It's your favourite cap" I argued frowning down at her. Taylor shrugged again and sat up straighter, leaning towards me slightly with a small laugh when I tried to inch back

"Someone been spying on me?"

I scoffed at her and yanked it off my head, throwing it at her chest with an unamused glare

"In your dreams"

Taylor laughed and tugged the cap on, gently flicking it up so she could see me better. I rolled my eyes at her. Typical chav. Seriously, why did they think that looked cool? I'd never know. Taylor leaned her left arm against the back of the sofa and threw me a waiting smile

"Given up already Dracula?"

I laughed at that and dived at her again, pinning her hands back against the arm rest of the couch either side of her head with a victorious smile. She didn't even bother trying to throw me off this time, which just outright scared me. That wasn't like her at all. Taylor freed one of her hands from underneath mine and raised it to my face to gently tuck my black fringe behind my ear with a happy smile

"Much better"

I stared down at her, searching her face for the reason behind all this being nice and touching me. She never usually tried. In fact she usually went out of her way to avoid me unless she was trying to pull a trick. My breathing kicked up on its own when her fingers slowly trailed down my cheek to my neck and she smirked before leaning up on her elbow to get closer to me. I looked away from her burning stare and glanced back at the door, trying to focus on willing someone to come up and interrupt us, while glimpses of last night blurred through my head again. I swayed a little under the sickening flashes and tightened my hold on her other hand slightly. I felt a light shiver roll across her at that and fought off one myself while a smile sneaked up on me. Taylor's fingers trailed down to my collarbone and slipped just beneath my school shirt, lightly touching my right shoulder. I shivered pleasantly before realising what was happening.

I rolled my shoulder and looked back at her, matching her amused smile with my own confused frown. Where was all this coming from? Her hand started to move back to me but I shrugged her off again before looking away for a way out. This couldn't be happening. No matter how much my freakish mind was telling me to give up and let her do it, it just couldn't happen. I shifted a little, feeling my skin annoyingly catch fire under my clothes when I brushed her body with mine. I awkwardly cleared my throat and focused on getting a straight enough thought pattern so I could find my voice again

"We should get back. Kelly's probably all Annabelle'd out by now and..."

"Andrea.."

I ignored her and carried on like she hadn't said anything, feeling my voice shake a little at the low weak restraint singing in hers. I took a deep breath and glanced back at her, regretting it almost instantly. She was watching me with a weird look while her eyes burned on with that hungry fire. I repressed the smile that was for some reason battling its way onto my face and forced myself to talk steady

"Besides we have a detention to do so..."

I started to climb off her but her hands snaked around my back and locked me in place. I sighed annoyed and glared down at her. Taylor completely ignored me and sent me a strange look that cut between confused, relieved and hurt. It was hard enough just watching it catch fire in her eyes, let alone trying to figure out the reason behind it all. Thankfully for me Taylor did her usual blunt thing and came right out with it,

"You don't remember last night do ya?"

I frowned at her sad tone, the bad feeling hitting my brain again while that strangely pleasant tingle came back to my lips. Was that why she was being all weird and nice? Because I'd done something last night? I tried to rack my brain for any helpful memories but kept coming up empty. Taylor smiled up at me while I struggled to remember and I smacked her shoulder annoyed

"No, I don't remember. But if you're not going to enlighten me you can sod off" I started to move away again but she pressed down on my back, locking me in place.

Who knew she was that strong? Seriously, I was putting all my strength into pulling myself away from her and she was holding me down like it was nothing. Maybe she was on some kind of street drug. I wasn't sure whether to take myself seriously on that thought or not. Taylor's home gang were probably that kind of mob, it really wouldn't surprise me. I barely had enough time to worry about it though, or even register the sly smirk she gave me, before she leaned across the thin patch of air sitting between us and pulled me into her.

She hesitantly pressed her lips over mine and I was too shocked by it to push her back. What the hell was she playing at?! I watched stunned with it all when she moved back with that smirk again. She threw me a waiting smile while I raised my hand to my mouth, the burning feeling coming back to life on my lips while that bad feeling nudged me again.

"What the fuck was that?" I surprised myself when I'd whispered it to her. She laughed under her breath and shrugged

"Just enlightening you 'Rea" I stared back at her, feeling more confused than ever. Something really bad must have happened last night if she thought she could get away with kissing me over it.

Taylor licked her lips a little when her eyes ran down to my mouth again with an almost starved gaze. My spine tingled and I quickly shook my head at her, suddenly only too aware of what was going on. A dozen blurry images swam behind my eyes and my mouth burned a little when I finally caught up with the drunken montage that was spilling through my head, trying to make me remember. The breath got knocked out of me in one sharp gasp and I felt myself fill with shock and disgust when I realised what I'd done last night.

_I DID WHAT?!_

I'd kissed Taylor? What?! I couldn't believe it! What the hell had made me even consider doing that?! I felt like being sick. I'd kissed a girl! And not just any girl, my frigging enemy! The idiot who made my life hell everyday with her stupid gang. The chav who mocked the way I chose to live. The same moron who not one day ago had destroyed my mose prized possession and then gloated about it right in front of me! I felt a drop of ice hit my spine when I snapped back and realised she was the same girl I was sat ontop of.

I met that strangely alluring hazel gaze of hers and jumped a little when she raised herself back to me. Obviously she was bored of waiting for an answer to her silent question and and I guess she wanted to cut corners for the answer. I felt my heart kick up out against my ribcage and moved my hands off her warm skin back to the cold sofa beneath her. I had to get out of here. I knew I was only a few minutes away from cracking and sinking back into her. Because whether I liked it or not a massive part of me wanted her to kiss me again.

"Taylor let go" I was panicking a little here, why wouldn't she let me move away?

"Why?"

"Because we have to get out of here?"

_Because that can't happen again!_

"Do we?"

The low sound of her voice filled my head and brought back the hazy memory of our kiss last night. It hadn't been that bad I guess. Though we had both been very out of it at the time. I just couldn't believe I'd been the one to initiate it. What was wrong with me?! Kelly's theory span circles in my head while I tried to figure out what had happened to make me lose my mind like that. Maybe she had a point after all?

_You're seriously considering that?! What the heck is wrong with you Goth girl?!_ I blinked to myself. Did I seriously just call myself that?

I smiled a little inside when the memory came back and sharply hit the part where the idiot chav forgot to open her eyes. I couldn't help but think she looked so cute like that. Vulnerable and confused definately did Taylor a better justice than her normal cocky macho bullshit,

_Cute?! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Damn I'm in trouble here! _

I felt her pull me down closer to her and focused back on her as she leant up to me with an inviting smirk, watching me intensely while I struggled to get a hold on my own emotions. What was I feeling? My head was such an aching mess I couldn't quite figure it out. Confusion? A lot. Pain? Just a little. Hate? Definately.

I focused back on Taylor's smirk and blinked surprised when I found myself staring down at her lips. Her eyes were making their own darting circuit between my mouth and eyes and I pretty much jumped with shock when I started to lean in despite telling myself not to react to her. Taylor grinned to herself and stretched up to me, quickly sliding her hat around so it sat backwards on her head. She gently raised her hands to my face and moved in closer to me until the warmth of her body and the smell of her perfume was all I could think about. Both of us were breathing heavier as she pulled me forward ontop of her and we both closed our eyes as our mouths lightly brushed

"TAYLOR SMITH! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OFF THAT ROOF IMMEDIATELY!"

I jumped back and Taylor groaned annoyed. We both glanced back at the door when a loud bang hit it. I quickly leapt off Taylor and turned to face the door just as Kelly's foot smashed it open. She stormed onto the roof and up to Taylor, grabbing her shirt and hauling her off the couch. I winced a little to myself as I watched the head girl smack the chav around the head with an unimpressed glare. Annabelle walked up to me with a sigh and knocked my elbow

"We miss much?" I flashed her a small distracted grin, too busy watching Kelly slap Taylor harder with a murderous glare

_You have no idea Belle... _I snapped myself out of the near kiss we'd shared before they'd interrupted and turned back to her

"Nah, just a mouthy Chav trying to tag me solo" I mumbled watching Taylor get repeatedly hit by Kelly while she mumbled a stream of apologies to the head girl.

Annabelle laughed beside me and gently called out to her girlfriend, rolling her eyes when Kelly completely ignored her

"I give up. Come on Andrea. As entertaining as this has been I've had enough of Taylor for one day" She gave me a her sweet cheeky smile before taking one last look at the two fighting girls and walking off the roof.

I met Taylor's eyes as she straightened up in Kelly's grip and threw me a questioning look that clearly asked whether or not today was going to happen again. I forced my eyes away and turned back to the door, matching Annabelle's waiting smile with my own brittle fake one

"I completely agree" I said ignoring the way Taylor cussed a little and the sounds of their scufflling got more louder as she started to fight back against Kelly.

I felt my muscles tense when I heard one of them hit the ground. I didn't bother turning around because I already knew which girl it was. I shook my head in dissaproval of it all. Taylor was such an idiot.

I followed Annabelle off the roof and the echoes of Kelly ranting and Taylor begining to yell back at her followed me. Every step down the stairs into the school was another bomb going off in my head, another question being loaded into the revolver being pressed against my numb mind. One question shooting me painfully hard over and over again.

_What the fuck was that?!_


	8. Pretty Handsome Awkward

(Taylor)

**Pretty Handsome Awkward**

Andrea was avoiding me. Two weeks had dragged by following the whole roof incident. Two weeks filled with awkward glances and rushed excuses whenever we passed each other in a corridor. I hadn't slept right in ages, the usual nightmares faded away while she haunted my dreams. Class was the worst part of it all. Lessons together used to be fun, mainly because it gave me an endless excuse to wind her up until the teacher in charge gave up with their lesson and started opening bets on which of us would win the fight that would undoubtedly break out before class ended. But now all we could do was sit there in the awkward tension, both of us wishing the other would disappear so that there wouldn't be such a heavy atmosphere spinning around us. It'd actually been funny the first couple of lessons. Our normal bickering and jibes only seemed to make it past the first three minutes then we'd both fall into that deep silence, both too caught up in our thoughts to even care about keeping up appearances. It was strange alright but I didn't exactly hate it. It was kinda nice, peaceful. I didn't know who it shocked more though, the teachers or the other girls. But tempting as it was to collapse back into our old ways I just couldn't. Our usual insults just tasted bad in my mouth now and it all came down to that stupid kiss.

It'd gotten so bad even that Kelly and Annabelle had tried talking to us both, trying to figure out why their head chav refused to fight with the head emo. Seriously, you'd think they'd be thanking us for finally giving it a rest. I'd shrugged at Kelly's interrogation, ignoring the way her eyes seemed to sparkle while I refused to tell her what was going on. I'd spent the entire conversation watching Annabelle try her luck with Andrea. The emo had seemed just as willing as me to share our little secret and I had to smile at that. She could have told them what I'd done, and they'd believe her. We all knew Andrea wasn't a liar. And it wasn't like Kelly and Annabelle didn't know what it felt like to be in this situation, they'd been stuck in it themselves not so long ago. They weren't likely to shout it from the rooftops..well Annabelle wouldn't. I couldn't put it past Kelly though. She did have an immature side that called for that kind of thing.

The fact that Andrea hadn't said a thing only made me a little more hopeful that she was feeling the same way I was. Because I'd spent the last two sleepless weeks pulling myself through the bittersweet memories of our kisses, mind begging for more. It felt completely wrong but brilliantly right at the same time. Like a guilty pleasure that wasn't meant for me. And everytime I told myself to get a grip and pretend nothing had happened this burning rush would hit me and make me search the room for her, filling me with this horrible panic until the sight of her carrying out her head emo duties calmed me down. It was completely mental but I wanted her. And I didn't mean a few drunk or nervous kisses here and there, I wanted all of her. To feel her. Taste her. Crawl through her hard gaze and sit in the driving seat of her every waking thought like she was mine. Because she'd woken this hunger in me, and I wasn't sure it'd go away until sated

"Taylor you comin' or what fam?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and threw Jess an annoyed glare, pissed she'd just interrupted yet another Andrea induced daydream. She sighed impatiently at me and hook her thumb over her shoulder at the corridor behind her where the rest of my girls were headed with mischevious smirks, trying vainly to hold in the laughter buzzing inside of them. I frowned, knowing some sort of trick was about to happen but I hadn't been paying enough attention to know what. I looked back when Jess sighed again and pointed at the girls

"What's going on?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and groaned to herself. I smiled a little when she started to mutter about daydreaming idiots, "Oi, answer the question man!"

"Gonna tag Goth queen innit" I felt myself freeze while my smile dropped and I glared back at all the girls as they dissappeared out of the dorm

"I di'nt say yous could do tha'" I growled, smacking her arm when she laughed at me

"Didn't 'ave to. She's a coffin creep man, gotta show them freak emos 'ose boss innit"

"Where're they doin' it?" I felt anger pulse through me when I noticed a few younger girls walking down the dorm from our area with paint cans swinging from their fingers. They weren't serious?! They were literally going to tag Andrea? I had to stop them!

I stood up and shoved Jess back out of my way when her smirk started to widen down at me. My fists clenched and shook at my side and I wanted nothing more than to hit her into shutting up. Jess didn't seem all that bothered by the sudden shift in my mood though. In fact she looked a little pleased with herself for sparking this reaction in me. She laughed and simply shrugged at me

"Got no idea mate, they wouldn' say. I thin' its some sor'a attention seekin' fing"

"What?" Attention seeking? Why would they do that? What, were they five and needed my approval and praise every ten seconds?

"Well you been a zombie for weeks now innit, and we ain't hardly tricked 'em in days. So one of the girls thought.."

"Stupid bloody idiots!" I started to walk away again, spinning back when a hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me back. She had some bloody nerve stopping me from leaving!

"What's your problem? Ya usually love ta hit Goth Girl" I cut her off there, realising a little late that I was only angry with her because she'd called Andrea goth girl..my name for her. I guess someone else saying it really bugged me or something because I wanted to smack her silly.

I took a deep breath and searched the dorm for the emo. Maybe if I could find her I'd be able to warn her to watch out for my idiot girls. If shestuck around long enought to let me tell her and she believed me that is. Jess brought me out of my thoughts and bumped my shoulder with a short laugh

"Don' tell me you gone soft Taylor..."

"Drop dead!"

I turned my back on her stunned expression, not caring how it looked at all. I quickly walked out of the dorm and approached Kelly's room. If anyone knew where Andrea was it'd be Annabelle. Kelly opened the door after the fifth knock, a murderously annoyed glare fixed in place in her terrifying dark eyes. I had to smirk a little at her appearance. Her usual collected and cool exterior had been swapped for a slightly breathless and flushed one. She was half dressed with her shirt hanging off her, her short black hair stuck up a little at the back while splashes of lipstick and nail marks tattooed her white skin. It looked like I'd just walked in on one of their privet moments

"What Taylor?" She snapped not bothering to fix her appearance like she normally would. Obviously she wasn't in the mood to play head girl and I couldn't say I blamed her. I'd cut myself off from the world too if I had somone waiting in bed for me. I shook those strange thoughts out of my head before they had a chance to speculate themselves and instead tried to focus less on Kelly's growing impatience and more on why I'd come here in the first place

"Sorry, I know's you is in the middle of somethin'..."

Kelly smirked, finding herself something funny in what I said, and stepped back into her room before nodding me in. I nervously stepped over the threshold into her room, feeling myself go automatically up on guard when she shut the door behind me. I gave Annabelle an awkward wave and an apologetic smile when she sat up with on the bed with the duvet bunched up around her chest, throwing me the same annoyed glare Kelly had

_She's been hanging round Kel too much... _I even felt myself cringe a little under it and stepped back a bit. A smile twitched across her mouth at that and I sighed. Looked like we had another over confident power slave running around. Nothing a few pranks wouldn't sort out.

"A'right Belles?"

"That's Annabelle to you" Kelly snapped pushing past me to sit on the edge of her bed with a cold smile.

I rolled my eyes. Who said she was the only one to give the girl a nickname? She didn't own her for God's sake! Annabelle smiled a little, like she knew what I was thinking, and stretched herself up behind the head girl to whisper something in her ear. It actually surprised me how I didn't find their gooey affectionate relationship disgusting anymore. Instead I kinda envied them for it. Because they got to have a happily ever after in their little bubble while the rest of us had to struggle with what we wanted. I kept the jealous look off my face while I watched them interact. They made it seem so simple. Kelly would say or do one thing while Annabelle seemed to gravitate around her. Why couldn't I have that? I tried not to groan to myself when my stupid brain gave me a dumb image of that being me and Andrea sat so peacfully together on a bed with nothing to worry about. I seriously needed to stop these thoughts, they were going to get me killed if I wasn't careful

Annabelle glanced up away from Kelly's smile for a second and met my gaze with a confused frown, telling me, and Kelly, that despite my best efforts I was staring at them weird. Kelly's eyes flashed with intrigue at the drop in her girlfriend's smile and started to turn back to me, jumping with surprise when Annabelle pulled her back for a kiss giving me just enough time to pull myself together. I coughed awkwardly when Kelly's right hand disappeared under the duvet covering Annabelle's chest. Kelly sighed and shot me an annoyed glare while Annabelle smiled behind her back

"Sorry, I jus' need t' know whether you's two seen Goth girl today?" They smiled to each other and exchanged a small knowing glint in their eyes before turning back to me with a creepily synchronised shrug

"We look like we've been socialising with anyone today Taylor?" I rolled my eyes at Kelly's lightly hostile tone, smiling a little to myself when she laughed playfully at Annabelle when she smacked her shoulder. I sighed and nodded in resignation. Brilliant. Now where was I supposed to look?

"Righ' soz then. I'll just..."

"Why do you want her?" I looked down at Annabelle, reading the innocent question in her eyes while a smug flash struck Kelly's. I shrugged at them and half turned back to the door again to show how impatient I was to leave

"Girls wanted to give her a makeover innit, they're ou' taggin' her now"

"Yawn. Next news headline?" Annabelle slapped Kelly's forearm and even I winced at the sound of it

_Bet that hurt!_

Kelly looked down at the handprint blossoming on her skin before shooting Annabelle that rare dark glare she usually reserved for Andrea and me after one our fights got too violent and we needed reproaching. I looked away at it. Even when it was being aimed at someone else it still had the power to make me tremble. Annabelle stuck her tongue out at the head girl and leapt off the bed before Kelly's hands could catch her. I was more than relieved to find out Belle had been mostly clothed under that duvet because I'm pretty sure Id've spent the rest of the day in shock had she been naked. I could feel Kelly's murderous gaze on me again and decided to stop looking at Belle like that before she got up and ripped my eyes out. I turned to the door again while Belle shrugged her school shirt on, thinking it was better if I got out now while I still could.

"If you see her tells her ta stay in the dorm yeah?"

Kelly shrugged at me completely uninterested and leant up to wrap her fingers around Belle's wrist. She pulled the younger girl backwards ontop of her lap with an overly eager smile that sent a million suggestive ideas to her when they linked eyes. Annabelle ignored her and looked up at me with a confused smile

"What're you going to do exactly?" she asked in that shy voice of hers. Kelly smirked and bent up to her ear

"Taylor's going to go play the hero sweetie" I glared down at her but she carried on anyway,

"Can't say I had Andrea down as a damsel in distress but it works I guess.." She shut up when I reached around Annabelle and grabbed her shirt

"Shut. Up" My voice trembled with anger and I couldn't stop it from shaking out in a less than threatening tone.

Annabelle sighed and quickly pushed us apart before the punches could start being exchanged. Kelly didn't seem all that bothered though. She simply arched an eyebrow at me before laughing and brushing my hand down. I watched her squeeze Annabelle's waist and whisper something I couldn't hear into her ear before she scooted the younger girl off her knees and stood up. I automatically jumped back when her hands came up to pull her shirt collar straight. Kelly laughed and threw annabelle a wink, moving round us to walk into her ensuite with that sultry grace of hers

"Have fun finding her Taylor. Personally I'd be more worried about what to do when they tag her. She'll be after your blood"

_Hmm...not an altogether bad thing Kel..._

I glared back at her and she swiftly raised a pale hand to flip me off before stepping into her bathroom with a smirk, raising her voice a little to call Annabelle in after her

"Off you go then, I gots shit to do. Can' keep the princess waitin' can I?" I muttered cynically waving her off towards Kelly. Annabelle laughed and gripped my wrist before I could walk away, "What you doin'?"

"She has a point," she pointed back at the bathroom where sounds of Kelly's shower starting up were muted out by the door. I rolled my eyes, she had some serious problems that one. Annabelle laughed again and pushed me back a step to the door

"As I was saying, Kelly has a point. Andrea needs rescuing and you're running late hero. C'mon"

I stared at her shocked. She was seriously willing to ditch Kelly to help me? I tried to tell myself it was because she was Andrea's best friend but part of me kept nagging that she was up to something else by helping out. I watched her warily before pointing back at the sounds of running water

"What 'bout Miss suga' daddy there?" Annabelle smiled at me

"She'll learn her lesson after she realises I'm not in the mood to shower. Now come on! Theyd've tagged her by now if you don't get a bloody shift on!" I grinned at her and gently bumped my fist against her chin

"Thata girl Belles"

She winked at me and slipped into her heels, picking up a jacket I was pretty sure belonged to Kelly before walking up to me at the door. I had to smile. She was a cheeky one alright. I didn't wanna know what the head girl would do to her tonight when she finally got her hands on her girlfriend again. I smiled back at Annabelle when she started to laugh lightly under her breath, shooting her a confused look when she looked up at me embarrassed

"I just got this weird image of Andrea singing "I Need a Hero""

I laughed with her and let her walk out into the corridor ahead of me before following and shutting the door behind us. I was trying to guess how long it'd take Kelly to figure out Annabelle wasn't in the room anymore and that she'd been ditched so that I could have help finding the emo. If I knew Kelly it wouldn't be long. And it'd be me she'd take her anger out on for interrupting them to begin with. I rolled my shoulders back and gave Annabelle a small happy smile before sighing and walking with her down towards the stairs again, pausing a little outside the dorm to check Andrea hadn't slipped back in while I'd been in Kelly's room. I sighed when I couldn't locate her and turned back to Annabelle, jumping a little at her laidback lean-against-the-wall look she'd adopted off Kelly. It was seriously weird how alike they were getting. And it wasn't just Annabelle becoming a little more like Kelly. The head girl had even picked up a few of Fritton's little habits. Annabelle had a waiting smile fixed into her features, telling me she was still waiting for a reaction to her little comment. I gave her a small smile

"As if Goth girl can sing" I mumbled distractedly looking back at the dorm, feeling so tempted to just shout out the emo's name so that I'd find her quicker

"You'd be surprised" was all Belle said before shoving off the wall and walking down the stairs singing Bonnie Tyler to herself. I frowned after her. Andrea could sing? Why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?

_Well why didn't you?_

I nodded to myself, understanding completely why it'd never passed it into our brief moments of conversation before the insults began. Because it was privet. Because neither of us wanted the other knowing anything about each other so that it could be used against us later on. It was common knowlege to everyone here; never show weakness. Otherwise you're just handing them the gun. I knew all that but I still frowned to myself when I realised I knew nothing about her, who she was and how she'd gotten that way. And it kinda freaked me out. I was feeling all this stupid stuff over someone who despite knowing most of my life now was practically a stranger

"Taylor!"

My head snapped up at the angry scream and I sprinted down the hall after Annabelle, flinging myself down the stairs and pushing past a couple of first years before skidding to a stop in the middle of the fourth corridor. I glared down at my girls as they disappeared around a corner for their lives with angry shouts for Annabelle, who was stood in front of a massive blood red paint stain on the floor. Splatters of it tiptoed across her white shirt and I found it increasingly hard not to laugh. The girls had thought she was Andrea? I had no idea how the morons had gotten that wrong. Andrea was shorter for one and a highly more dangerous threat than Annabelle ever could be. Not to mention the differing dress sense. I mean, hello lack of black clothing? I'd definately be having words with them about target confirmation later. Although a little part of me figured maybe they'd meant to catch Fritton too. They were still annoyed about the whole head girl in a relationship with the new girl thing. I smiled a little to myself. I was definately going to video Kelly's revenge hit on them all.

"Guess that solves that then" I frowned at her and she grinned back at me, "They haven't found Andrea yet. C'mon dummy, time to catch your Emo" I pretended to glare at her but inside I was grinning like an idiot. My emo huh?

"She's like the queen of hide an' seek tho' bruv, we ain't got no hope" And I would know, I spent most of my time hunting her down for stealing my things.

Annabelle threw me another happy smile, like what I said was nothing to her. How did remain so optimistic about everything? You'd think she'd be a massive pessimist being best buds with an emo. Her smile widened into a grin while she watched the doubtful expression roll onto my face. She was lucky she was Kelly's girlfriend, otherwise Id've slapped that smug look right off her

"Good thing I'm here then," she said tugging me forward again and laughing when I scowled at her for getting paint on me, "I'm brilliant at that game"

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was referring to all the times she'd hidden away from Kelly while the head girl searched relentlessly for her. She did have a point though, she was pretty great at hiding. The number of desks and windows Kelly had smashed up in her frustration trying to find her proved that much. I sighed and let her drag me down another set of stairs, a destination obviously already set into her quick determined walk. I slowly followed her, silently praying we found Andrea soon. There was only so much bright and happy optimism I could take in one day.


	9. I Miss The Misery

(Andrea)

**I Miss The Misery **

Two weeks. That's all it took for me to break my barriers and start feeling. And as an emo that was a serious achievement. We usually blocked it out to save on the instability that stupid feelings brought on. Emotionally unstable..it was such a laughable concept. I used to pride myself on it because it made me stick out of the crowd. Now I hated it. Because what I really needed to do was scream and rage but my stupid brain wouldn't let me, because I knew better than to break down and give in to it all. Especially after last time. So I simply carried on. Still feeling little nudges of emotion but letting them drown in the tide of thoughts flooding me whenever she was around.

Everything was just so awkward now. Lessons, meals. Even walking down a frigging corridor! I couldn't look at her without being reminded of what happened out on the roof. And Kelly's continuous detentions weren't helping at all. She'd only got more inventive with our punishments and it'd seen us doing everything from organising the school records with Beverly to cleaning the first year's den. It shocked her at first when we didn't bother arguing with her. Our lack of refusals proper stunned the head girl. She didn't even bother leaving Polly or Lucy with us anymore to make sure we did it, knowing we would do anything she set up for us because we wanted to get it over with quickly.

Taylor hadn't spoken much to me since the roof thing, just the odd insult here and there but I could tell she didn't feel it anymore. She'd seemed to have got the message the second I walked off with Annabelle that day and left Kelly to beat her to shreds. The chav had tried to say something once the head girl had beaten her anger out and let her walk, well limp, back to the dorms. I still cringed a little at all the blood that had been on her shirt. Kelly had been pretty pissed. No doubt Taylor learnt her lesson about pushing Kelly's patience that day. Not that the chav hadn't given as bad as she got. Kelly had walked in and shoved her over to her own side of the room before Taylor could even say hello. Annabelle had even tried to ask what had happened up there, concerned Taylor had tried to murder me out of sight of everyone else, but I wouldn't tell her. And I felt bad about that. She was my best friend but I couldn't tell her about this. I reasoned my choice to keep it secret by telling myself she did the same thing with Kelly, something that still annoyed me a little. So I'd simply ignored her questions and walked out on it, soon catching myself do that whenever the awkward air grew too tight for my lungs.

And thats where I was now. Trying to breathe. I was sat out on the hockey bleachers, staring into space while Taylor's phone twirled between loosely my fingers. I had no idea why I hadn't followed through with my plan to destroy it. Or why I hadn't had her beating me to death for it yet. Had she even noticed it was missing? From the brief glances I'd shot her inbetween ignoring her she didn't seem to be a part of the school anymore, or the world for that matter. Just lost in her thoughts. I guess that right there was another achievement for me.

"I should write a book," I muttered to myself whilst casually scrolling though Taylor's texts, smiling a little at how stupid it all seemed, "How to make a Chav turn normal in fourteen days"

I laughed a little to myself before freezing on the spot when my eyes picked out a someone's shadow sat next to mine on the grass and dirt beneath my feet. I quickly slipped Taylor's phone into my shirt pocket and tensed waiting for them to speak, feeling myself lift with relief when they she muttered under her breath and I recognised the familar accent. I sank back against the bleacher behind me and pulled on a happier attitude for her

"_Zdra'stvujte _Andrea. What brings you out here? I didn't think you were much of a sports fan"

"I am on the hockey team you know"

"_Da_..Yes but only as the menacing Emo that scares away all the opposition"

I smiled at that and turned back to the Russian school girl, unsurprised to find her sat back on on the top bench with a Trinski bottle in hand. Did she ever stop drinking?

"That's not water you know?" I said pointing up at it. She looked down at the bottle then back at me with a shrug

"It may as well be. This is my fourth bottle and nothing. _Chertovski der'mo! _It is a shit batch. Even Annabelle would be sober after this"

I held my hand out for it, a little too curious to know what she meant. Trinski, no matter how weak, was infamous for making you drop to you knees and black out. I mentally slapped myself when I realised that lead me back to thoughts of that chav again

_Get a grip..._

I focused back on the bottle and looked up at Anoushka with a small smile

"Can I?"

Anoushka narrowed her eyes at me, giving me that creepy dark stare of hers before looking down at the bottle in her fingers. I was just about to give out hope that she'd give it up when she threw it down to me with a small smile that had me wondering what she'd done to it. Paranoid? Maybe but she was known to spike drinks

"Knock yourself out"

I uncapped the bottle and swallowed some before chocking my ass off. What was she going on about! It was freaking lethal! Anoushka laughed at me and climbed down to sit beside me and pat my shoulder while I continued to cough and retch against the burn in my throat. She laughed a little beside me

"I didn't literally mean knock yourself out, Andrea.."

"You must be mad not to be affected by that! It's bloody toxic!" Anoushkas rolled her eyes at me and took the bottle back

"Light weight" she mumbled tipping some more of it back.

I stared at her gulping it down like it was nothing. How did she do it?! She made it look so simple. Like actually drinking water. While I was here trying to stop myself from crying from the pain of it lingering in my throat.

Anoushka capped the bottle back up and sat it beside her but I knew it wouldn't be long before she picked it up and finished it off. I watched her look out at the pitch with that happy smirk of hers and found myself wondering why she'd come here. She didn't usually go out of her way to talk to anyone, unless it was the twins or Kelly. And only then it was about the Trinski developments. So what did she want with me?

"Was there a reason you followed me out here?" I'd asked the question before I could even stop myself thinking it. Her eyes snapped back to me and shimmered with soft amusement before she laughed

"I didn't follow you, I was already here" I frowned at her, I'd walked past her? "You seem deep in thought these days Emo"

"Yeah well..I've had a lot to think about"

"Care to elaborate?"

I looked away from her intrigued smile with an annoyed scowl. I wish people would stop asking stupid questions like that. It was really starting to piss me off. I glared back at the school, eyes pinning the dorm window where the reason behind all this was probably sat listening to her ridiculous music with that stupid damned smirk

"No" I didn't mean to snap. I blamed Taylor for it. Anoushka sighed at the aggression in my voice and shifted a little beside me. I had to smile at that. The girls all knew when to run from my moods

"Then I cannot help you"

_Like you could anyway_

"Did I ask for your help?"

"You didn't need to _vozlyublennaya_"

"What?" I seriously wish she'd speak full English now and then. Trying to guess what she said half the time was annoying as hell!

Anoushka smiled back at me and stood up, handing me the bottle before climbing down the bleachers to the ground. I frowned down at the bottle then up at her. She turned around when her feet hit the grass and laughed at me. I uncapped the vodka and stared down at it

"_Za vashe zdorov'ye,_ Emo!" I rolled my eyes and raised the bottle to her, meeting Anoushkas happy smile with my own lost in thought gaze before I forced myself to swallow some more Trinski.

Anoushka gave me a parting wave before strutting off towards school. I watched her go, rolling my eyes when she veered off towards the garage. No doubt to get herself a stronger bottle of Trinski and chew the twins ears off for her lack of drunkerdness. I seriously had no idea how she did it. You could present that Russian with a full barrel of vodka and she'd simply smile and ask for a straw. Her immunity to it was impressive. I could see why Kelly always worked on her own Trinski threshold, making sure to keep it up and high so nobody saw her as weak as them when it came to shot battles against Anoushka. Not that the Russian school girl didn't lose on purpose around Kelly or anything. I'd laughed my ass off when Anoushka let me in on that little secret. Her excuse was she didn't want Kelly going all moody avenger on her ass when she lost. So she'd drink as much as Kelly until the head girl started to look a little worn out and dazed before giving up herself and refusing to drink more. I guess she was right to do that. Kelly was a sore loser. So the head girl got her praise and Anoushka would get a fat pay out from betting against herself through a willing first year. Everybody's happy

I was smiling to myself when I looked down and found Taylor's phone dancing between my fingers again. I hadn't even noticed myself slip it out of my pocket. I frowned down at it, twisting the plastic annoyed when the battery finally gave out. I had to admit I was a little impressed it'd lasted two weeks, then again I guess two weeks without some chav pushing your buttons would make you a happier phone. I felt my smile twist when my mind went through that line of thought again and a hot tingle hit my spine. My fist clenched around the phone until it creaked in protest. I shouldn't have thought that. Shouldn't have let her slip into my mind at all. I supposed to be blocking her out. Because every time she broke through those feelings rushed back and made me want to find her and talk to her. And that was something I refused to do.

"There she is!" I snapped my eyes up and watched warily as a gang of chavs slowly walked up to me, metal paint cans swinging from their hands

"Think of the Chav and her army of morons arrive to kill you...brilliant" I stood up and walked up to them, a fierce glare set in my eyes that made them cower back slightly. I held back on grinning. I'd almost forgotten how Taylor was the only one who was brave enough to stand up to me on her own. This gang thing was too amusing.

"You girls must be lost, Gap is that way" I pointed out to towards the school drive and smirked when their expressions turned furious

"We'll give you ten second 'ead start Goth girl"

I glared at her and I didn't know why. It wasn't exactly a threat, and it sounded completely stupid the way she said it. So why was I pissed?

"Ten..nine.." I switched my eyes from her to the girls behind her as they uncapped the paint. Red? Really? How original. I rolled my eyes and looked down at myself, I really couldn't see me liking that kind of makeover.

_Like hell am I letting her stupid twits ruin the rest of my clothes!_

"As much as that colour might suit me I'm gonna have to raincheck girls"

They threw me a wave of confused looks and jumped back when I shoved the leader girl back into them, all of them shouting angrily at the paint that had been knocked up all over them. I laughed and sprinted towards the school. If I could make it inside I could hide.

_Ha! I've actually missed this?_ I skidded around Beverley's desk, quickly holding my finger up to my lips as a silent plea for her to remain silent. She looked out at the school grounds and winked back at me with a nod

"Science labs are free, you can hide in the storeroom"

I grinned and thanked her before sprinting off again, shoving younger girls out of my way.

"Andrea!" I skidded to a halt and turned, eyes latching onto Annabelle's before noticing the other girls run in up to Beverly's desk. Annabelle opened her mouth to say something but I quickly cut over her with a glare

"Not now Belle!" I hissed spinning around and running off

"But Ive got to.."

"Later!"

I rushed off again, catching her swear loudly after me. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't she see I was in a rush? What was so important anyway? Did she have more interrogative questions to hit me with? I'd had enough of that last week. I was just at the point now where I'd willingly get expelled from school if it meant I got to beat that persistent smug grin off Kelly's face. Because I knew she was the reason behind all of those dumb questions.

I was running around the back stairs near the south of the school when a hand snapped out and grabbed me around the waist. I was pulled into a store dark cupboard and another hand was slapped down over my mouth before I could do so much as think about shouting.

"Shh!" I froze. What was she playing at?!

* * *

_**Soz for the slow updates! Been busy :/ I'm working on it though guys! :) This lil chapter was inspired by "I Miss The Misery" By Halestorm (hence the chap title) You know what to do if you're not a fan! Seriously a good song, if you like rock that is, and completely works as a Tayrea tune! Seriously listen to it... I command you! Anyways...**_


	10. Alone Together

(Taylor)

**Alone Together **

Electric tingles shot up my arms while my heart spluttered and shook as her back fell against my chest. Warmth. That's all I could register. The feel of her body hitting mine while I pulled her back into the small dark store cupboard I'd slipped into the second I saw her running. I hadn't planned on grabbing her like that. I hadn't planned anything. It just sort of happened. But I wasn't complaining. With her locked in my arms I felt the warmest and happiest I'd felt in weeks, even if it was against her will. But then that made it even the more amusing for me.

I could feel her every breath rock beneath me while she tried to calm herself down and I had to grin about that. I'd definately outdone myself in startling her this time hadn't I. Andrea shifted a little beneath me, obviously uncomfortable with where my hands were. She could jog on if she thought I was letting go. This felt too good to throw away just because she felt a little embarrassed. It wasn't exactly skin on skin contact but it might as well have been for all the reaction it was pulling out of me. Heavy breathing; check, stupidly fast heart beat I was sure she could feel stabbing her in the back; check, massive urge to turn her around and kiss her; check check. Luckily for her the sounds of shouting reached through the darkness of our little hiding place and forced me to focus on keeping us hidden.

I released my hand from her waist to shut the door, feeling surprised when she didn't move. I guess she was in shock or something. I inched back a few steps and pulled her with me, moving my hand back to her stomach in a loose carefree manner. Not gripping her but just resting it there while a happy sigh built up in my chest at her familiar touch. That's when Andrea struggled against me and tried to shake herself free. I tightened my hold on her waist with a small smile before bending down to her ear

"Shh!"

I felt her breath catch against my hand and watched her shoulders slowly stop moving as she froze on the spot. Wait hang on, she hadn't known it was me? Seriously? I had to remind myself we were trying to stay hidden when the loud laugh wanted to come out. That explained her shifting about just now. I guess she just hadn't been expecting me of all people to grab her mid run and stuff her into a dark room. Maybe she thought this was all some part of the girls tagging. Get her into the school so the head chav can go one on one? I seriously hoped that wasn't what was running through her head, not after all the trouble I'd gone through to finding her before the girls did. And I didn't mean the labouring search for her. Annabelle's constant nagging about my lack of control over the other chavs had me wanting to bash my head against a wall. Not that she didn't notice. I still had the bloody handprint painted on my cheek from where she'd slapped me one for saying she had the same problem with a certain randy head girl.

Andrea pulled her hands up to mine on her mouth and tried to pull me off. I ignored her weak attempt and kept my hand still, trying to focus less on the feel of her lips touching my skin and more on the loud footsteps getting closer to us. She tried talking but I squeezed her again, a silent warning to stay quiet. Another gust of hot breath hit my palm and I smiled. Somebody was losing their temper.

"Shh 'rea!"

The footsteps got closer and I silently prayed none of those girls gets the idea to check the storerooms. I don't think even I could talk my way out of being found in a dark cupboard with the head emo all out of breath and pissed. Though that would make for a brilliant memory..

_Focus Smith!_

I shook myself and smirked a little when she shivered under me. My arms naturally flexed at the shy movement and she let out another breath, probably, hopefully, meant to be a gasp. God this was just torturous! Being so close to her but not being able to talk or look at her, just squeeze her waist and pretend it was nothing but little silent warnings meant to shut her up. I found myself staring down at her pale neck in the dim light, following it down to her right shoulder, and struggling with myself when my mouth burned and begged me to bend down and kiss her skin. My breathing got a tiny bit faster just thinking about that and I mentally slapped myself into remembering why I was here in the first place. Andrea's hands tugged mine down a bit off her mouth and she swore a little under her breath when I pulled her right back into me while the footsteps crashing towards us stopped outside the door

_Please stay quiet,_ I silently begged while her struggling got more and more harder to hold. Would she seriously rather get tagged by my idiot girls than stand in a store cupboard with me for five measly minutes? I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry

"Rea come on, I'm trying to help" she huffed against my hand and I squeezed her annoyed, "Look I know you hate me and everything but those stupid chavs are out there to cover you in paint so if you don't want to.."

She stomped on my foot and I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from shouting out.

_Bloody bitch! _

"You're gonna regret that later" I growled into her ear, smirking despite myself when my low tone made her shiver

"Just shut up zombie girl"

"Don't tell me what to.." I slapped my hand back over her mouth. I didn't even realise I'd dropped it. Whoever was in the corridor must have heard her because they slowly approached our hiding spot, and all I could think about was the door opening and us both getting splattered with bloody paint

"What you doing Tam? She went this way!" Tam? That third year girl who rarely got involved with anything? The one who seemed more eco than chav with her lack of interest in fights and arguments? Why would she be a part of this stupid idea? I frowned to myself and told Andrea to shut up again so I could focus on the two girls outside the room

"Thought I heard.."

"We ain't got time," I smiled a little despite myself. They were tenatious weren't they? Looks like I trained them right and proper,

"Goth girls getting away!"

The anger I felt when Jess had called Andrea that returned and I glared at the door while my arms tightened protectively around Andrea until she made a small squeak that said I was hurting her. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly loosened my grip, sighing with relief when the footsteps echoed away from us. I didn't have long to enjoy it though. Obviously Tam didn't wanna join the others in the witch hunt because the door handle was twitching

"I know you're in there" That shocked me. Tam was usually very quiet, innocent even. That low murderous voice was really something on her so far clean record. I'd have to look into that later when I got back to the dorms. Something about her was starting to scream secret pshycopath, like the kind that stalk someone for months on end while they daydreamed about the best enjoyable way to murder the subject of their fixation. Maybe Jess knew the girl's history. I definately had to sort something out there though, no way was I letting that girl on the loose around Andrea!

The handle shook violently, probably Tam's way of inflicting fear into the girl she thought was hiding out alone in here. I held a deep breath and held onto the emo tighter. Andrea cringed back a little and I stepped back until my back was pressed into the hard spines of the textbooks we'd sorted through a few days ago.

"Come out Goth queen..." My grip tightened on Andrea when she angrily swore into my hand. She really hated that nickname didn't she?

The door handle slowly dipped down, the door cracking open a tad so that the light from outside slowly seeped in. I was turning us around so Andrea was sheltered from view while my back faced the door when a new voice entered the corridor

"Tam, what're you doing? I didn't think you were much of a textbook fan" I felt myself flood with relief. Thank fuck for Annabelle!

"I'd get a shift on before Kelly finds you playing around the store cupboards" I rolled my eyes and felt Andrea sigh. Did Annabelle seriously think any of us took her Kelly threats seriously? Tam obviously didn't because the began to door open again

"Wha'ever Fritton"

The door slammed shut on us and I let out a relieved breath. I turned us back and silently thanked Kelly for not murdering Belle last year. She was turning out to be real handy in these sticky situations. I had to smile when she dropped her innocent good girl voice for a more deadly serious one that reminded me crazily of Kelly,

"Don't think I'm serious? I'll just phone her then, get her down here to talk to you herself. I'm sure she'd have more than just a few words to share with you.."

Tam must've backed down because one set of feet walked away while another approached the door, quietly followed by a knock

"Andrea you can come out now. She's gone"

I felt my shoulders drop with disappointment. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her. Andrea's hands came up to mine again and I quickly pulled her against me, closing my eyes so I'd remember the feel of this for later when she went back too ignoring me. My mouth dipped down to her ear and I took a deep breath before focusing all my pent up torment into my next words

"We're not done yet Goth girl. We have to talk" I let her go and watched her walk up to the door, a confused and angry glare shot at me when she turned back

"I agree" was all she said before slipping out the door and closing it on my surprised expression.

She wanted to talk about it? Did she possibly feel the same way? I know I was shooting the gun a bit getting ahead of myself there but an excited smile broke out across my mouth before I could stop it. Two weeks of awkwardness was going to be thrown away the second she got to hear what I had to say. Definitely. We could move past this and work on whatever _this_ was.

"Definitely looking forward to this man!"

A knock interrupted my thoughts and I quickly picked up a random book and switched the light on as the door opened. Annabelle smirked in at me and rolled her eyes before stepping into the room beside me

"Looking forward to what Taylor?"

"That's something I'd like to know" We both froze shocked when Kelly's tall frame swung into view as she leant into the room with a deadly smile.

I swallowed down the whimper that wanted to escape me when she took in my crinkled clothes and Annabelle's paint splattered shirt. Her eyes drifted from the shirt to the handprint on my wrist and cheek and I could see her mood quickly drop while the air around us turned to ice.

"Uh.." I struggled to come up with an excuse and looked down at my hands, "The next chapter of this book.." Kelly prised her eyes away from my wrist and glanced down at the page I'd randomly flicked it to

"_Theft and seduction_ in French...very nice Taylor"

"What?!" I looked down at it and rolled my eyes. I didn't speak French all that well but the illustrations were more than detailed enough to bring a hot flush to my face. Bloody Totties!

Annabelle giggled a little beside me and I shot her an annoyed glare she completely ignored. Kelly sighed and took the book off me, casually flicking through the pages like she was perusing through a magazine.

"Found her then?" I blinked at her and she threw the book at my chest, "Andrea, you twat!"

"Uh yeah..."

"Playing couples in the closet were you?" Her eyes drifted between me and Belle when she said it and I couldn't help but detect a viciously dark undertone hidden in the depths of her light banter.

"Nah. I leave that to the sadistic 'ead girls don't I"

She didn't smile like I expected her to. In fact she looked about ready to murder me. I felt myself flinch when she shoved off the door post and step up to me

"You've got a bit of explaining to do Taylor. First you interrupt my afternoon and steal Belle away from me.."

"Kel'.." Kelly held a pale finger up to her and Annabelle immediately shut up.

"Not done Belle. Then you let your girls leave a mess in the hall for anyone to slip up on and break their necks. And now I find you in a store cupboard with MY girlfriend covered in paint and laughing about something"

I forced myself not to bolt under the menacing glare in her black eyes. She'd take it as a sign of guilt and get to killing me quicker. I raised my eyes to hers and kept them linked there, not showing the fear like I know I should have been. She straightened up a little at that. She was probably taking my refusal to back down as a cocky challenge. And it wasn't beneath Kelly to beat someone back into their place.

"I didn't do anything with Annabelle..."

"Then explain all this" I flinched badly when she waved her hand around us and she smirked a little. Annabelle stepped in front of me before I could even start to think about an explanation and took Kelly's hands in her own

"Kel' look at me" Kelly's eyes left mine and I felt like I'd collapse with relief. Christ she was scary!

"I was only helping Taylor find Andrea.."

"Right.."

"It's the truth!"

"Sure. Then why're you having secret little meetings in here then?" I looked up and frowned at her. Was that jealousy? Kelly was actually jealous? Of me? What the hell was going on?!

"Kel' mate we ain't done squat. I was.."

"I want her to tell me" I shut up and watched Annabelle sigh to herself before touching Kelly's cheek. The head girl's eyes melted a little and Annabelle seemed to stand up taller under the small smile inching onto Kelly's mouth

"I haven't down anything with Taylor except help her find Andrea. You can hook me up to the geeks' lie detector if you don't believe me. But I swear on the twins' lives I'm telling the truth,"

I blinked. So did Kelly. Nobody offered themselves up for Polly's lie detector. Not unless they had a sick love for being electrocuted. Kelly looked like she was going to say something but Annabelle carried on, talking straight over the head girl's voice with her own determined one. I shifted a little uncomfortably and forced myself not to listen. I shouldn't be here in the middle of their domestic. I should be finding Andrea for that chat she promised me. I looked up when Annabelle's voice started to crack a little with emotion.

"If you can't trust me Kel, what's the point?"

I watched Kelly freeze while she stared at Annabelle and I felt myself staring at the younger girl too. What did that mean? Were they breaking up because of a stupid misunderstanding that was completely my fault?

"Belle..." Annabelle pushed past Kelly and walked up the corridor with a determined pace that rang with one clear message; _Don't follow_.

Kelly was stood there stock still staring at the space Annabelle had just been occupying, lips twisted into an uncertain thin line while she seemed to chew over what had just happened. I stood still as a statue, not wanting to remind her of my presence because I knew I'd be the first one to die under the rage that was clearly starting to mount under her otherwise calm exterior. I especially eyed the door. Quickly calculating how fast I could get across the room before Kelly could push me back and beat the crap out of me. I hated to tell myself this but it was a pretty dead chance.

"Taylor"

I looked up at her, meeting the surprise melting in those black eyes when her voice wavered and cracked with emotion. I tried not to react to it, giving her the ignorance she wanted for the lapse in control. Inside I was nervous and scared. I'd never heard that voice slip from her mouth before. It'd always been calm and level, whether it was bristling with anger or smiling with laughter. And yet here she was on the verge of what I could see was an emotional breakdown. And all because of me and my stupid tendancy to make an awkward situation worse. I frowned at the wave of guilt rolling through my head. That feeling was definately a foreign stranger to me. I took a nervous step forward, flinching again when her hand came up to the new paint smudge Belle had left on her cheek. I kept my eyes on the floor when she snapped hers back to me. I could feel her muted anger sift through the air and hit me and was more than grateful when she stepped aside

"Go"

I didn't need telling twice. I shot out of that storeroom faster than lightning, not wanting to stick around to find out what would happen if I tried to console her. Not that she'd listen or anything. Kelly was a tough nut. She didn't need hugs or words of advice. Just something to beat the shit out of until her anger subsided. But the fact that Annabelle seemed to have cast a few cracks in her made me wonder what was going to happen now I'd turned my back. The head girl was famous for her raging tempers after all and I seriously wondered whether it was such a good idea leaving her alone. I got my answer after a few long strides towards the stairs. Kelly's angry frustrated yell echoed out into the hall and followed me up the corridor and I heard a door slam against the wall before the sounds of a nearby classroom being trashed followed it. I cringed a little when I thought about how that was very nearly me being beaten apart.

"Well done Taylor" I continued to berate myself while I looked around for signs of Annabelle or Andrea. I had to talk to them and convince them I was genuinely sorry for all the mess I'd created. I hated knowing I had to apologise. It felt like a debt that would only nag me the more I tried to ignore it. And now I owed it to three people. One apology was going to be hard enough but three?! I rarely said sorry for anything and it showed in my lack of knowing how to verbalise how much I meant it.

_Typical stupid moronic Chav!_

I was muttering under my breath as I walked along the second corridor, looking in any empty room in hopes I'd find one of the two girls, when a hand snapped out around my wrist. I immediately recoiled and raised my free hand into a fist to hit whoever it was. I felt myself freeze when familiar tingles surged through me when she cuffed me round the back of my head. I rubbed the aching spot and scowled at her

"A simple 'ello woulda been nice y'know"

Andrea rolled her eyes and grabbed my shirt. I couldn't stop the smirk that reached my mouth when she pulled me into a dark empty classroom beside Miss Fritton's office. She pushed me ahead of her and kicked the door shut, leaning back against it with a cold detached expression that had me on guard in an instant

"Light?" I pointed at the switch on the wall by her left shoulder but she ignored me

"Thought you might like it with the lights off Taylor" My heart thudded painfully in my chest and I quickly stepped up to her with a low smile

"Well if you insist..." She caught my hand before it could touch her face and gave me an icy glare that sent shivers up my back.

"Say what you have to say so I can get back to my afternoon" I stared at the venom in her voice before remembering I still owned one myself

"Why'd you drag me in here?" She arched an eyebrow before shaking her head with a soft laugh that sent my mind spinning

"Even you must know the social protocol for when someone wants to talk" I frowned at her. She'd lost me at protocal and by the way that mouth of hers was twitching with a smile I'd say she knew it. I looked away from her growing smugness and stared down at a chair that had been knocked over onto the floor

"I thought..."

"You thought your little stunt on the roof would make me think you're wonderful and charming and oh so perfect? Get lost Taylor"

"I know you're mad about that but.."

"But nothing. Just drop it already"

What like you have goth girl? I havent missed the way you've been watching me too...

I kept the words inside. They could smash themselves against the wall in my head that closed off all insults and bad feelings towards her as much as they wanted. I refused to upset her anymore. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to get answers

"That night during detention..." She quickly cut over me with a scoff

"Was nothing! We were both drunk"

"You seemed fairly sober to me" I shot back feeling the hurt charge my angry comebacks. She laughed and pushed me back a step

"I was smashed and so were you. I don't remember why I did it but I know I must have been completely off my face to have even thought about kissing you of all people"

I clenched my jaw and felt my right hand ball up into a fist by my side. It was just aching to be smacked into her stupid stubborn face. I took a few silent breaths and forced myself to calm down before looking back at her

"Meaning wha'?

"That even if you were the last person on the planet, even if I had a gun pressed to my head, even if it meant that by doing it I'd be saving eveyone I care about, I would never in a million years even touch you if I had a straight mind"

"Your mind ain't straight though is it?" I had to do that, she'd just dealt me a harsh one after all.

Her eyes hit a level so murderous that walking back and facing Kelly's rage was starting to look very appealing. Andrea's hands snapped out to my shirt again and she pulled me up against her

"Not all of us have sexuality problems Chav" _Who're you kidding?!_ "Nothing happened during that detention and nothing happend on the roof. Now get out of my face!"

She pushed me back and I felt myself stumble into a table while she walked back to the door. I could feel fury dance inside of me and before I knew it I'd taken a quick step towards her with panicked breath

"I'm sorry!"

Her hand froze on the door handle and she looked over her shoulder at me, taking me in with a stunned gaze. I couldn't blame her for her surprise. We'd both never thought that an apology for her would ever escape me. I guess I was just surprising us more and more these days. Andrea was still staring at me and I felt myself look away self conciously. She took the moment to walk out the door, showing me once again why she was head of the emos.

_Heartless bitch!_

I knew she was feeling something about all this. She was just too stubborn to admit it. I mean this had typical emo cow who couldn't sympathise written all over it. You didn't avoid someone for weeks unless you felt the same way. This wasn't over. I was determined to get her to see sense. Because her words had hurt me some, and only she was going to be able to cement over the cracks she'd created in me. I had to admit this whole cat and mouse thing was really starting to get to me. I just hoped she had a hiding place good enough this time. Because with the way I was feeling she'd be lucky to escape a third time.

"Comin' Andrea. Ready or not"

* * *

_**I'm getting real bad at updating :( sorry guys! I keep getting distracted with new stories (stupid I know) Anyways I'm trying my best to get this all sorted, just bear with ^^**_

_**So Taylor's just had a slap in the face, Andrea seems to be hiding her actual feelings, lets not get started on Kelly and Annabelle. I feel the girls need to get away don't you? **_


	11. This Is Love

_**Disclaimer;**__** All literature quotes made in this chapter belong entirely to the mastermind that was Shakespeare (that's right it's one of those chapters!) I'm simply borrowing them. Characters are also (sadly) not mine. **_

* * *

**This Is Love **

(Andrea)

I felt bad. Like extreme gut wrenching, mind numbing bad. Like the guilt of having said what I did was shutting me down. I hadn't felt this way in years, the emo side of me had always closed me off from the emotions and kept me safe. But now it was collapsing in on itself, leaving me bare to the feelings. Why had I said that?! Why didn't I tell her what was really running through my head? I should have told her how brilliantly perfect that hug she'd held me in in the closet was, how her voice made me go weak and how it nearly had me trembling when she said we needed to talk. How much I very nearly turned around and kissed her. I'd snapped her out of the corridor like she'd done me, all set on telling her this but instead I'd gone into heartless cow mode. She looked so hurt and let down. I might as well have stabbed her.

I'd spent days and days now thinking it through. Sleepless nights tattooed my eyes from where I'd been kept up by the tormenting thoughts. I couldn't leave it hanging like that. I couldn't leave her looking so upset by my rejection. It was killing me watching the once so gobby and defensive chav slowly die inside while everyone around us carried on, unknowing and uncaring. I'd tried talking to her, finding an excuse to follow her out of the dorm and catch her on her own away from everyone else. But every time my steps echoed behind hers it was like a bomb going off in my head. Every slap of her trainer on the floor created another reason for me to not go through with it. I was a coward. And I hated myself, and her, for it.

Taylor seemed to carry on like nothing happened, still showing little subtle signs of being two short steps away from an emotional breakdown, but other than that it was like the whole cupboard thing never happened. Like she was trying to help us both get over it by pretending it was something meaningless. Something she probably did more for my benefit than hers. But I wasn't stupid. I knew what was really going on. She was planning something. I could tell from the way she sometimes smiled a little to herself when she glanced over at me from across the room. And the way she'd started entering in more poker games with the other girls. Like she had something pricey to buy. I didn't bother worrying myself with what she was after though. It was Taylor after all. She could be trying to buy a stupid flashy pair of trainers for all I cared.

I was trying my hardest not to linger on thoughts of her for too long though. Busying myself with tribe life instead. I guess I had to thank Taylor's relentless stupidity for one thing then, it'd made me a much better leader to my girls. Because I was so determined to forget my stupid twisted feelings for Taylor I'd poured all my effort into perfecting the pranks my girls would pull on her tribe, using it as a subtle comeback for the head if morons herself. The chavs hadn't retaliated at first, too unsure of what their leader would do to them. I had to laugh. The whole paint idea had backfired on them to the extreme. Not only had they had a complete punishment from Taylor for going behind her back like they did, they got an even more impressively severe punishment from an enraged Kelly. And then to top it off annabelle had enlisted the twins help in setting paint traps around everyone's beds except Taylor's. I guess she thought the head chav had suffered enough or maybe she had spared her because she'd been grateful for her help finding me the other day. But I was worried about that. Annabelle usually pulled stunts with Kelly, not separately with other people. I had a horrible feeling something bad was happening with them.

I found myself hanging out with The Banned the longer all this stupid tension dragged out. I found I could easily forget about my problems when I lost myself in their catchy tunes. They'd even asked me to join the band after they caught me singing along during one of their jam sessions, something that both surprised and flattered me. It wasn't just anybody who got into the famous Banned of st trinians after all. But I'd declined. As much as I loved them all I just couldn't see myself getting along in something like that. Besides I had my hands full with being a tribe leader, which was not as easy as everyone else thought it was. They'd accepted my refusal well enough, maybe a teeny bit disappointed but happy with whatever I thought was best for me.

Taylor was still dragging my thoughts around with her though. I'd hoped getting away from her for a couple of weeks would help but half term had just been painful. I'd had nothing to do and nowhere to go. So of course I'd been thinking it all over again. I even found myself searching for her when I got back to st trinians. And it terrified me. I should be hating her like I normally did. Instead I seemed happier when she was in the same room, I smiled when I saw her helping her younger girls out, I even sighed when she walked past me singing to herself one day. I was all over the place with Taylor and it was getting worse the longer we went without interacting. Even a full blown fight would work out for me right now. At least then I could get some of this bloody anger out.

I was sat in class one rainy Monday, ignoring the real world in favour of slipping away into my own one. Nobody bothered me while I stared down into space. They knew better. Taylor was watching me. I could feel it in the way the air sparked with electric tension. She wasn't paying attention to class, nobody was. She kept her eyes fixed solely on me, adding a smile anytime I glanced up at her. I wish she'd stop. I wish she wouldn't stop. I hated this dumb indecision running through me when she was around. It tied me up in her and it wasn't fair.

"You ever written your own songs before?"

I looked up from taylor and the book i was failing to read and smiled at The Banned's lead singer as she took a seat beside me. I shook my head and went back to my book, smirking a little at the dark world singing from the pages beneath my fingers.

"Maybe you should write some"

I rolled my eyes and flicked the page over. She hadn't stopped asking me for lyrics since I refused her offer to join her band.

"Why? Running out of material for your band Natalie?"

She sighed and knocked the book out of my hands. I scowled at her and went to pick it back up but she got there first. Natalie held the book behind her out of my reach and smiled at my furious expression.

"It's not _my_ band it's _our_ band. Everyone in it owns it" I sighed and reached for my book again, "What are your plans after school?"

That stumped me. I hadn't really thought about it. And now I was it was kinda scaring me. What could i do without st trinians? It was easier for me to tell her what everyone else would leave for. She smiled at the lost expression I could feel on my face and she tapped my arm.

"I really think you should go into music Andrea," I stared at her and she smirked again before handing me my book, "just think about it"

Natalie scraped her chair back and walked out of class, giving miss Dickinson some excuse about band practice. Poor teacher looked about ready to tear her hair out. You had to feel sorry for her. Across the room annabelle caught my eye and gave me a smirk, waving me over. I raised my book and shook my head. I'd rather read than be interrogated by her. She looked a little upset and I felt a little bad but I just couldn't stand the questions right now. Belle nodded in understanding and looked sadly down at her folder of notes. I swallowed down the guilt and turned back to my own book with an irritated sigh when a paper aeroplane landed by my hand. When was I gonna catch a break?

**_'Dnt u no twilight iz shit?'_**

I looked up at Taylor and glared. She smirked back at me. I screwed the aeroplane up and threw it aside, pretending she hadn't affected me at all. I could tell she was laughing to herself. Taylor gave it another couple of minutes before throwing another over. I sighed and unfolded it, reading her offer of ditching class. She was smirking again when I looked up at her, fidgeting with indecisiveness. It was way too tempting. I wrote a reply and threw the screwed up piece of paper back before sinking back in my chair. I watched her unscrew it and smirked to myself while she read my reply.

**_'No way'_**

_Just drop it chav_...Another aeroplane hit the front cover of my book. I was really starting to lose my patience now.

'_**Y not goth gurl?**_'

I caught myself smiling as I read it but quickly snapped out of it, throwing away the memory of the last time she'd called me that. I shivered a little in my seat just remembering her arms wrapped around me, low voice slipping around me welcomingly. I felt myself zone out again while she stared back at me.

"Andrea?"

I snapped out of it and dragged my eyes away from the chav's hypnotic smile to look up at miss Dickinson waiting for an answer to a question on the board. The class sniggered but I ignored them and glanced back at the board while I asked her to repeat the question. She smiled at me, probably happy I'd been polite enough to ask.

"Opinions on Romeo and Julliet. Go"

The class groaned and I smiled to myself. Too easy. I sank back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling thoughtful for a moment. The rest of the class were gearing up for one of my usual dark rambles. I didn't quite feel like that today. I gave belle a quick smile before glancing back at Taylor, knowing there was a reason why she was suddenly paying attention to the lesson

"Romeo and Julliet...five acts of pretentious bullshit" Some of the girls exchanged confused looks, some looked like they were waiting for me to carry on. Miss Dickinson was frowning at my answer.

"Explain"

"Oh come on, a random guy bumps into a random girl and instantly falls in love? When the hell does that happen in real life?" I was avoiding Taylor as much as possible, knowing from the charge in the air that she was staring at me again.

"Whoever loved that not loved at first sight?"

Everybody turned to Kelly leant in the doorway and Miss Dickinson smiled at the head girl. I rolled my eyes. Trust her to know and quote bloody Shakespeare. The teacher looked like she'd hug Kelly. Guess she'd never had this good a lesson before. She looked like she was about to make a comment but Annabelle cut over her with a quick reply for Kelly

"Love is begun by time. And time qualifies the fire and spark of it"

Kelly eyes flashed and we all watched her think of a reply to belles challenging smirk. Miss Dickinson sat back against her desk with a wide smile herself, obviously having a whale of a time with this little impromptu debate. I couldn't help but think this must be the most normalist lesson any of us had ever sat through.

"Lovers ever run before the clock" Kelly countered with a hitched smile. I smiled with her, point to kel.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at the head girl and stood up with a sigh. I glanced back at Taylor and frowned at the entirely focused gaze she had fixed on the couple. Why was she so interested?

"Love goes by haps. Some killed by Cupid's arrows, some with traps" Annabelle replied pulling my attention away from Taylor's smile back to the couple now standing close together, silent argument rushing back and forth between them. Their body language screamed this was more than a class debate or a competition to see who knew the most Shakespeare. It was personal.

The rest of weren't all that sure what to do. It was too intimate to interrupt and too private to sit and watch. Even miss Dickinson was lost. It was like watching a play unfold with the hero trying to win back the heroine. _Good luck ke_l. Kelly smiled down at belle and raised her hand to Annabelle's cheek, gently stroking it before she took a deep breath. I tried not thinking about how a few weeks ago that was me and Taylor on the roof.

"Love sought is good. Love given unsought better. And here my soul speak, for the very instant I saw you did my heart fly to your service. I love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space and liberty. I would not wish any companion in the world but you, belle, for where thou art the world is. And where thou aren't desolation. I know no ways to mince it in love but directly to say, 'I love you'. And I humbly beseech your pardon, for too much loving you"

_How the hell did she remember all that_?! That was just beyond impressive! The entire class was silently waiting for Annabelle's reply but I wasn't all that sure she had one. She looked like she was going into shock or something. Was that the first time kelly had said it?

_Tell her you love her too idiot! _I wanted to scream it at belle. After all these weeks of them fighting i was more than eager to see their gooey affection for each other again. It was pure hell when they fought. I didn't even know what it was over! I heard Taylor laugh gently under her breath before she threw a paper ball at the pair

"Ge' on with it already!" I threw a pencil at her and gave her a glare to shut her up. She rolled her eyes and we both looked back at Kelly and belle. Both glared a little at Taylor's input and that had me wondering whether Taylor had anything to do with it.

"We need to talk," Kelly said looking around at the rest of us like she'd just realised we were here,

"In private?" She added after catching our growing smiles. The others all 'oohed' darkly and laughed

"Shut up" belle told them before inching around the head girl and walking out. Kelly gave us all a stern look before following her.

I watched them go and couldn't help but compare Kelly's slow walk out after belle to that of a girl about to be executed. She shouldn't bother worrying. We all knew belle was a romantic. And after that little performance Kelly would be downright unlucky if she ever lost belle again. It took all of three seconds for the head girls silent threat to break out of her presence.

"Oh god stay away from empty classroom girls!" one girl said with a laugh

"Yeah there's gonna be disgusting shit going on in them today" the class laughed again and I glared around at them, angry they had the nerve to take the piss.

"Shut up" I told them. They ignored me and laughed some more. They managed to share a couple more jokes before a fist slammed into a tabletop on the opposite side to the room to me.

"Oi you 'eard her. Shu'up" The girls quietened down then, too scared of Taylor's sudden change in mood to say anything else.

I smiled to myself and started to read my book again, glancing up over it when miss Dickinson let out a long sigh

"The sight of lovers feedeth those in love" she said dreamily to herself. She sighed again before picking her copy of Romeo and Julliet up and asking Celia a question on it.

I looked away when the Eco started yammering on about the world back then and how today's society could benefit from being that green again, completely bypassing Miss' question of what 'To be or not to be' meant and why Shakespeare never used it in Romeo and Julliet.. My eyes found Taylor again while the Eco babbled on, and i was thinking over what miss Dickinson had said, knowing Taylor was too.

The class steadily returned to their pre Kelly confessional attitude and miss Dickinson tried once again to get them to focus on the class work, failing even more miserably now she didn't have belle sat in the corner like a stoney reminder for us all to behave in her favourite class. She tried looking at me for help but there was no way in hell I was going to involve myself. That was Kelly and belles job. Instead I spent the next ten minutes submerged in my book, trying to block out Taylor's obvious stares so I could focus on pulling the stupid emotions back. I didn't want to feel guilty. I didn't want to feel bad. I didn't want to feel at all. I just wanted to lose myself in the pages.

"Think Frittons gonna get kel to spout that crap more often?" I glared down at my page while the emo's behind me sniggered

"I hope not that was disgusting" I smiled in a agreement despite myself. It had been a little over the top. Especially for Kelly. Just showed what belle did to her.

"Yeah man, why da 'eck did we 'ave to sit through dat anyhows?" I rolled my eyes. Typical. The one time the two tribes could get on had to be when they were bitching about something.

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and get back to work" I told them darkly as I flicked another page.

They ignored me and carried on with their banter, laughing loudly when one of them suggested Kelly was only saying all that because she missed having annabelle in her bed. I slammed the book down on the table and turned around to them furious

"That's my best mate you're chatting shit about. So please carry on, I'd love to make you bleed for it" They all considered me a moment, the emo's backed down immediately for their leader but the chav's eyes rolled behind me to their own matriarch for permission to carry on.

_I'm gonna kill Taylor if she_- my thoughts were cut off by the chav herself, finally speaking up after a few minutes silence.

"You 'eard Andrea. Back off" They grumbled to themselves and went back to insulting their anger out on my girls. I twisted back in my seat and frowned to myself.

My eyes tacked Taylor's, silently questioning why she'd backed me up. She shrugged and threw me another note before she plugged her earphones in and walked out of the classroom too. I unfolded the note and read it, feeling angry and confused the second i finished running my eyes over the creased ink.

_**Gt smn of urs. Cme gt it. I dare ya. **_

It could be a trick but I was too tempted to find out what she was up to. I frowned down at her ridiculous handwriting again before tucking it into my pocket and walking out after her.

She was leant against the wall waiting for me when I exited the room, cool smirk shining at me while she bounced a paperball in her palm. I glared at her and she grinned.

"Well?" I snapped already fed up with her stupid games. Taylor threw the ball at me and walked off again. I sighed and hated myself more while I watched her walk up the corridor before i read the new note

_**'Knw u cldnt rsist. Folow me goth gurl' **_I rolled my eyes. Christ she was annoying!

_Im gonna kill her!_ Why did she have to make me so damn predictable?! I looked up and realised she'd vanished, leaving behind a trail of her stupid music echoing in the hall. I tucked the note next to the other one in my pocket and quickly rushed after her.

"Hang on moron!"

* * *

**_Super sorry for the uber late update ppl! I've had an evil bout of writer's block so this may be a little iffy. Just bear with me guys! Also thanks for all the reviews ppl! Especial thanks to Dark Devices for your sweet email- it kicked ma butt back into gear so ta muchly buddy! Next chap will be up ASAP promise!_**


	12. Keep Your Head Up

_**So this may be a confusing speed up but idc. I wanna hurry this along now so forgive any weird or unimaginative bits. Also updates will be slow guys, I'm having to do this all on my phone so please be patient. Ta for the great reviews, they keep me writing! :) **_

* * *

(Taylor)

**Keep Your Head Up**

"Are you going to tell me where the hell you're taking me?"

I ignored her and carried on walking. She muttered angrily under her breath and I smirked a little. My fingers played with the keys in my pocket whilst I walked her around the corridors, slowly going up. I was still grinning to myself about that. Kelly should really stop trusting annabelle with her keys, she was way too easy to steal from.

"Taylor stop!" I sighed and turned back to her, "what did you take?"

"Nothin'. I got you somethin'" something good too. She looked proper confused and I grinned before pointing up the hall, "shall we?"

I took her to the roof and she rolled her eyes when I pulled the keys out, softly telling me I'd be murdered one of these days for stealing. I shrugged at her and pushed her up onto the roof ahead of me

"Why-" I shook my head at her and climbed up myself. She was staring at me suspiciously, eyes darting around the roof like she was waiting for me to give the signal for someone to attack her. Wasn't going to happen. I promised myself I never do that to her again. And I was living by that promise. I pointed over to the sofa and smiled

" take a seat. I'll be a sec" I ignored her narrowed gaze and walked around her to the watchtower, looking up at it to make sure it was empty of lookouts before kneeling by the wall. My hand ran across the bricks looking for the chiseled plaster I'd knocked out a couple days ago.

"What're you doing?" I smirked to myself. I shouldn't have thought she'd sit around waiting for me. I looked up at her over my shoulder and gave her an impatient look while I dug the bricks out.

"Tay seriously!" A shiver rolled through me and I held back a happy sigh. I'd been thinking about her saying my name like that again for weeks.

I slipped my hand into the gap and pulled out a black bag, telling her again to go sit down. She let out a growl of frustration I laughed at and dumped herself on the sofa, arms crossed glaring at me. I smiled down at the black bag and took a deep breath. I'd been waiting weeks for this moment, ever since she told me to get lost in that classroom. Fifteen poker games, one half term and a super long search online had lead down to this. My hands shook a little. I seriously hoped it worked.

I stood up and tucked the package under my arm, slowly making my way back to her. She was still glaring at me. Still annoyed with me. I smiled back. I'd missed her anger. All this ignoring me had been horrible. I'd probably been two days away from begging her to talk to me. Thank hell for this idea is all I could say.

Andrea's eyes followed the black bag and her frown deepened as I sat down beside her. My knee accidentally bumped hers and she quickly inched away from me to the end of the sofa. I sighed, why couldn't she just trust me? I mean I know we had years of fighting on us but honestly, I was over that now. Why couldn't she be too? I tried my best to ignore them tingles shooting over my skin and instead raised my eyes to hers. I felt myself fall a little breathless under her glare. Piercing grey eyes stared into mine, demanding answers with a cold detachment. It both hurt and pleased me to be under those eyes. Andrea sighed impatiently and I smiled a little before taking a deep breath

"Look, I didn't bring ya up 'ere to fight or shout. I can' be asked with it anymore-"

"Whatever Taylor" I rolled my eyes and gently took her hand in mine.

Thank fuck I'm not standing, those tingles were enough to make my legs buckle. Andrea tried to pull her hand away with a loathing sound of disgust but I held onto it, laying it palm up in my hands while I doodled over it. I wasn't entirely sure why I was doing it. Maybe it was because her touch calmed me. Maybe because we were back where it had all started to kick off. I wasn't sure. I didn't care.

"So what do you want?" She asked again throwing my screwed up notes at me. I brushed them off my lap and smiled

"Well I ain't gonna throw bloody Shakespeare in yer face if tha's wha' you's worried abou'" I said with a grin when she rolled her eyes

"I can't believe Kelly did that," I shrugged. It wasn't like Kelly wasn't full of surprised. Andrea looked back at me again, "well?"

"I wanna apologise innit. For the other day"

"Which one? The day you dragged me up here or the day you dragged me into a bloody cupboard?" I held back on the laugh and instead shrugged

"Both I guess"

"You guess?!"

"Look I'm trying to say I'm sorry a'righ'? Jus' shuup and listen"

"Because that's how you start an apolo-" she shut up when I glared at her, fingers tightening automatically around hers when the anger sparked faintly to life inside of me.

She gave me a short smile. I guess she missed this side of me. Well she could kiss it goodbye. That Taylor wasn't going to come back around her if I could help it. My fingers slipped down to her ring like before. And just like before I started to twist it around her finger with a thoughtful frown when my eyes grazed over the thin puckered scars marking her wrist. I really wanted to know why they were there and whether or not it'd made her turn emo. But I knew she'd never tell me. Even if she did trust me. I doubted even annabelle knew.

"I kno' I been a bi' stupid lately-"

"Just lately Tay?" I glanced back at her and matched her growing smile, butterflies dancing inside of me with the tingles when she said my name like that.

"'Kay maybe more than tha' bu' I jus' wanna say soz an' all"

"Apology not accepted" Like I was expecting a different answer. I dropped her hand and reached beside me for the bag. She tensed a little next to me, obviously readying herself for something bad. I wanted to laugh. Too predictable. I picked it up and placed it in her lap and she narrowed her eyes curiously at me.

"Go on then"

Her white fingers gently peeled the bag open and she slowly dipped her hand in. She looked down when her fingers brushed the contents of the bag and I was smiling again. She pulled a black hoody out into her lap, an envelope tacked to it.

"What's this?"

"You said I owed you a hoody" Andrea unfolded it and stared at the insignia printed on the front. She looked up at me with a shocked smile

"Signed?" I nodded. Bloody took ages trying to track one down. And it wasn't cheap. But I felt real bad about burning her other one.

She looked like she wanted to hug me. I wish she would. This silence was killing me. I watched her fingers brush over the artists' signatures, smile growing the longer she looked at it. I smiled to myself and tapped a finger over the envelope, telling her to look inside. She did and then she really was staring at me in shock, fingers holding the concert tickets tightly.

"You bought me tickets to see my favourite band?" I nodded, "they don't even have a uk tour this year! How did you find out about these?!" I shrugged

"I know people" I knew google. She stared down at them and then frowned

"Two?" I laughed at her suspicious gaze and shook my head

"Not for me darlin'. No 'ffence righ' bu' tha's not ma scene. Take a friend. Sure there's plen'y of goths 'ere who'll go"

She looked away thoughtful, maybe she already had a friend in mind. I wondered for a second who it'd be. And then I felt jealous. Because they'd be with her when I couldn't. They'd see her happy smile while she listened to the music and I won't. But it had to be this way. She wouldn't go with me.

Andrea sighed and stood up holding my gifts. I looked up at her

"Why're you doing this?" she asked. I frowned. It was obvious wasn't it?

"Because I'm trying to say sorry"

"And you thought you'd buy that forgiveness?" I quickly shook my head. Talk about putting words in my mouth

"No"

Andrea nodded and put the hoody and tickets down and started to walk away. I stared after her for a second before I rushed after her and kicked the door shut before she could stretch a hand out to it. I leant back against it and crossed my arms. She wasn't going until we talked. Andrea tried to glare at me but it was like a half hearted thing that had me questioning her real feelings here. Did she struggle to hate me too?

"Tay please-"

"Why do you call me tha'?" She blinked. I guess she didn't realise she had. Andrea shrugged and I smirked

"It's 'cause you don't hate me. No' really. No' like before. The other day in tha' classroom," she looked away but I carried on, "did you mean any of tha'"

I could see she was hiding something and that was enough to make me push off the door and raise a hand to her. My fingers brushed up her throat and she shivered, but she didn't push me off. Her eyes closed like she was trying not to enjoy it. A shot of confidence hit me and I quickly stepped into her space, cupping her cheek while my other hand touched her waist. Andrea stepped into me, eyes still closed with quick little breaths. I tilted my head slightly and looked at her. What was she fighting?

_Tme to find out.. _I leant down a little so out heads brushed and she surprised me when she stretched up a little. She wanted this too? Christ I felt like dancing with joy. Instead I smiled and looked down at her lips. Soft and tempting. God I wanted to kiss her.

_Not yet..I_ let out a long breath and closed my eyes. I couldn't do it yet. I wouldn't. This time it was her turn. Andrea's skin was warming up under my touch and I could feel her heart pound under my palm. Waiting and anticipating my kiss.

_Just a taste? _I was leaning into her, just brushing mouths with her. I smiled when her hands moved up my front, gently brushing over my shirt before touching my neck. God she was making this hard. But as into it as she seemed to be getting I knew goth girl wouldn't kiss me first. She wouldn't dare. It was easy to accept a kiss, it was something else to give one. It meant too much emotion. And that was something Andrea didn't like associating herself with. I sighed and reluctantly pulled myself away from her. She looked up disappointed and annoyed before realising what just happened. I watched it pulse through her expression and felt her smack me. I had to smile. It was the first touch she'd meant in a while.

"You're an ass!" I shrugged

"You're the one who wanted it"

"No I didn't!," I smirked and she smacked me again, "I don't want anything like that from you!"

"Sure. Enjoy the concert goth" I squeezed her hand and walked off the roof into the school. I could feel her confused stare follow and smirked to myself. Too brilliant.

"And you've been doing what up on the roof Taylor?" I stopped walking and groaned to myself, turning back to polly with a short smile

"Hey geeky. How ya doin'? Wann' do me a favour an' not tell kel 'bout this?"

She slowly walked up to me and raised an eyebrow. Damn she could pull off a Kelly too! Polly smirked to herself when I skittered back a bit.

"That depends Taylor.." I sighed, perfect. Another debt to owe

"On what?" I snapped

"I need you to do something for me. Only a tiny task" she added at my growing impatience

"Bein' wha'?"

"Watch the dorm for me" I stared at her. Was she serious? Did she seriously just say that?! There was no way that was a 'small task'

"Huh?"

"I've got a meeting in town. And Kelly's busy doing god knows what with belle. I just need an hour. You can control them until then" I shook my head

"Kel'l kill me if she comes back an' I'm there" polly shook her head

"I know kel. She'll be with belle for the best part of the day"

I considered that a moment. She was kinda right. Kel was self indulgent like that. Especially when it came to annabelle. And especially if they were making up after a fight. Thing was were they making up?

"Say you're wrong ?" She looked up at me, offended. Polly crossed her arms over with a glare I was forcing myself not to cower from. She might be a geek but even she could be bloody scary when she wanted.

"I'm never wrong"

_Okay wrong move Taylor. _I groaned again, annoyed she was throwing the responsibility on me of all people. Surely she was expecting to come back to dorm war? Polly was smiling at me, knowing I'd already made up my mind. Stupid bloody clever clogs geek

"Fine"

"Brilliant. Just hang around and watch them. It's not that hard," _Yeah right,_ "just don't let your girls eat Andrea's and everything should be fine" she started to walk away, leaving me stood there frowning

"Oh and don't let the first years at the emos' energy drinks or the ecos herbal stuff. They'll be bouncing around for hours otherwise and none of us will get sleep tonight"

I sighed. That was like asking an elephant to leant ballet. Polly strolled off before I could say much about it and I leant myself against the dorm doorway, watching the madness that was my little kingdom for the next hour.

_Maybe this could work.._.I sat myself down in my usual spot by my bed and plugged my iPod in.

Quietly observing the girls wasn't all that bad I suppose. There was even something interesting in watching them all go about their day today routines. The first years especially were fun to watch. Polly had said to keep them away from energy stuff but i just had to see what she meant. And I wasn't disappointed. They were mental! Running around starting fights and screaming. Definitely some grade A entertainment.

Tara and tania had split up three fist fights and dealt with several trinsky problems before I pulled my eyes to glaze bored over the totties and geeks to celia talking to some of Andreas girls. I let out a deep breath against the hand I'd propped my chin up on and thought a lot about Andrea to pass the time.

"Yo Taylor" I peeled my eyes away from Andreas empty bed and over to Jess with a tired expression. She took it in and smirked before pointing behind me

"Goth chick for you"

_Did wonder why my lot went quiet_

I turned around and sure enough Andrea was stood there silent and still as a ghost. She gave me an uncertain look before glancing back at my girls. I took the hint and told them all to beat it. Andreas eyes tacked mine while they all left the dorm with similar smirks, definitely about to go make some bets. I waited for the last chav too leave before relaxing back in my seat with a waiting smile.

She let out a deep breath and slapped one of the gig tickets down in front of me on my desk. I glanced down at it with a frown before giving her a confused look. She rolled her eyes and shifted a little on the spot. Like she had some thing to say but didn't know how to say it. I braced myself for it.

"Look it was...nice of you to give me the tickets and-"

"You're trying to give them back again" I guessed with an annoyed roll of my eyes. She sighed and shook her head

_What then?_

"I know it's not your scene or anything but..I thought..maybe you'd.."

"'Ang on. Is you honestly asking me to-" she quickly nodded over me to shut me up before I could gloat. I wouldn't anyway.

I stood up and picked up the ticket, running my eyes over the band name. I'd kinda lied when I said I didn't like them. I didn't want to seem emo but I had to admit the band was good.

"Thought I told you to take a friend" I said lowly with a smirk. A glare sparked and died in her eyes and I grinned

"Or am I more than a-" she hit me

"Shut up. You coming or what?" I nodded and she smiled and I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds right then. I hid the ecstatic bounce growing inside of me and held my fist out to her to bump. She looked down at it amused before knocking it away and turning away

"Meet you tonight then shall I?" I said before she could leave. She glanced back at me and nodded, "can't wait" I added just to tick her off.

She sighed and I saw her shoulders slump with reluctance before she came back to me an grabbed my shirt

"Don't push it"

"Hey you're the one asking me on a-"

"Call it a date and I swear I'll knock you into next year" god I'd missed her anger. I felt myself jump to defence and forced myself not to react. Instead I gently brushed her hands off me, subtly squeezing her fingers before letting go. I bent my head down to her,

"What would you call it then rea?" I whispered in her ear as I inched around her.

I walked out the dorm cooly and in control. On the outside. Inside I was torn between jigging victoriously and shouting with frustration. I was getting somewhere. But not quick enough. I could feel it in me. All this waiting was going to drive me crazy.


	13. Dance Dance

(Andrea)

**Dance Dance **

I was pacing up and down between the open gates at the school's entrance, trying to figure out just when I'd gone crazy. There couldn't be any other explanation for why I'd accepted a gift off a chav and then invited her out to a gig with me. Surely I was insane? I had to be.

I sighed and looked down at my phone, smiling at the text from Zoe saying she'd meet us there before clocking the time. I rolled my eyes. Trust Taylor to be late. Dumb chav was probably messing around with her hair or something.

"Andrea"

I jumped and scowled, feeling it drop of my face the second I saw her. She'd swapped the usual dumb chav get up for black skinnies and a casual blue tee with a black jacket. Put that with the dark and she could nearly pass for emo. She walked up to me and smirked to herself before tapping my mouth shut. I smacked her hand down and took a step back to look her over. It definitely suited her.

"Rude to stare" she mused giving me a grin, just loving the attention. I rolled my eyes and took another step back. I needed the space to think straight.

"You look..different" She laughed back at me and nodded

"Though' I'd stick out a bi' otherwise" I nodded. She would have. I let out a tiny cough and pointed to the road,

"We going then?"

"Yup. C'mon goth" I smacked the back of her head as she strutted past and she laughed completely unaffected. I followed her with a sudden frown when I realised we seemed to be walking to the village.

"We walking to this gig?" I asked with a nervous flutter growing inside of me. Taylor laughed again and shook her head.

"Nope gimme a sec"

She wandered off into the dark and I called after her as loud as I dared, not wanting to alert any of the patrolling girls on duty in the school grounds nearby. I called her name again with no reply and i was just starting to think maybe this was a sign I should just go back to school when a car pulled up next to me. The window wound down and Taylor grinned up at me impishly

"Like my ride?" I raised an eyebrow at her. There was no way she'd afford a stupid bike let alone a stylish Jag. I crossed my arms over

"Your ride?"

"A'righ' maybe some rich blokes ride," she revealed with a wide smirk, "bu' tonigh' it's ours"

"I really don't-"

"Scared?" I matched her smirk with a furious glare and marched around to the passenger seat, thoroughly annoyed she was tricking me with a bloody dare.

"Can you even drive?" I asked with small belief she could. Taylor revved the engine with a nod

"'Course. Any more questions or can we go?"

I still wasn't sold on her driving but I did want to see this gig. I sat back in my seat with a nod and she laughed again before stomping down on the accelerator so hard we sprang forward. It wasn't until she'd nearly driven into a tree half an hour later that I decided to put my seatbelt on. God forbid I die because of dumb chav recklessness.

"So goth girl, why did you invi' me out tonigh'?" I glared out my window, knowing she was only asking to wind me up. I felt her tap my elbow for an answer. I sighed. I honestly didn't know.

"Because you paid for the tickets" I said just to give an answer.

She chuckled to herself and I felt my hands shake a little in my lap. I took a deep breath to calm the nerves rocking through me under her low amused voice and twisted back to look at her. I had to admit she looked pretty damn nice like that. All the chav had disappeared and been replaced with a calmer cooler girl who seemed well at ease driving one handed through the dark. I smiled a little while the wind crept in from the open window beside her and ruffled her already tousled hair. Bloody hell. I was definitely in big trouble here. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and gave her a little smile, more than ready to change the subject

"So what were you doing when I came to invite you earlier Tay?" I saw a hard tremor fall under her skin and shake her entire body. She liked the name didn't she? She changed gears and gave me a side glance

"Polly left me in charge for a bi'" I stared at her. Surely she was lying?! Polly wasn't that experimental she'd risk the entire school by leaving Taylor in charge of the place, right?

"Why? Where was kel?" Taylor shrugged

"Probs with belle innit" I shook my head. I'd run into belle when I walked down to the dorm.

"Definitely not with belle"

She frowned at me for a better explanation and I felt myself fall into her eyes, breathing with relief the second she glanced them off me to the road again. I moved my eyes with her and looked around confused.

"Where we going?" We'd been driving for a while but I didn't recognise anything. Part of me was starting to think she was going to do something, out where nobody could hear us. A tremble fell down my back just thinking about it. Taylor turned another few corners before answering,

"Lil place near London. You's lucky goth. My place is righ' near the gig"

_Oh I bet_. I narrowed my eyes at her completely believing she'd set me up for it all. I guess she felt it in the air because she laughed again and shook her head

"Not a trap promise. More...coincidence" _Bloody bad coincidence!_ I immediately told myself not to drink at this place. I'd take a mouthy Taylor over being dragged back to her house for god knows whatever plan she had stored in her stupid head.

"Here we are" I looked up at the empty area and then back at her

"And where is this Taylor?"

"We gotta dump the car goth girl. It ain't exa'ly a private loan" I rolled my eyes and got out. She left the car running and her door open before she walked around to stand beside me.

"So we're walking?" I guessed with a point to the pitch dark. She nodded and I sighed and smacked her arm before trudging up the road.

She gave it a few seconds before following me, hands in her jacket pockets with a happy smile. I looked her over while we walked, silently noticing the changes in her. She seemed happier, relaxed. Like the weight of the world had fallen off her shoulders. I smiled at the slight bounce in her step.

"So Tay," hello new tremor, "how did you find out about this gig?" It'd been driving me mad not knowing. Seriously, how did a dumb chav know about this gig when I didn't? Even the other girls in my tribe had been clueless.

"Easy. Googled it innit" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure okay"

She laughed and her arm came out and hooked around my neck to pull me close while we walked, and I felt my heart throb painfully when my side slapped into hers. How could she be that warm when I felt so cold? Taylor nuzzled my neck slightly and I tensed a little out of reflex. I smiled to myself when I felt her lips lightly drag up my cheek to my ear

"Don't believe me?" I shook my head and she laughed a deep chuckle in my ear that had me struggling to walk straight.

I felt my eyes close and her press me even closer. My hand came up to catch myself against her, pressing down on her stomach. She seemed to hum beneath my touch and it felt as if the world just got that much warmer with her. Then I remembered who we were and why were actually here. I pulled her arm off me and used it to push her away, keeping a playful smile on my lips so she wouldn't feel hurt or rejected. I wasn't sure why but that seemed really important to me. She faked a jab to my ribs and I danced away before gently slapping her cheek, letting my fingers drag down to her neck before leaving her. Taylor lost herself in the moment and closed her eyes with another shiver. I smirked

"Cold? I asked tilting my head at her with a growing smile when she awkwardly shrugged her jacket straight and started walking. We walked in silence for a few more minutes before she grabbed my arm and grinned

"Hear that?" I frowned and strained my hearing, instantly catching the unmistakable sound of drums and guitar. I stared at her smile and felt my own grow. She started to tug me forward

"C'mon goth. Show me how you lot dance" I rolled my eyes and she laughed amused as she hauled me up the street to a bar where a thin line of people dressed in black were waiting bored. Taylor ignored it and walked us straight up to the bouncer. I glanced nervously up at him while she said something I couldn't hear. He eyed me before nodding us in.

"How'd you do that?!" I demanded once we'd left the complaining waiters to walk into the deafening room. She smirked

"Know the bouncer mate" Of course she did.

Taylor read the confusion melting away out of my eyes and laughed before taking both my hands and pulling me into the wave of people already jumping up and down to the music screaming on stage. My eyes never left her while the music and people pressed on us. She'd wrapped a securing arm around my waist after the sixth song to keep me next to her and jumped to the beat of my favourite songs, singing along with them. A part of me wondered how she knew the lyrics. Most of me knew I didn't really care. The way she sang them just completely overrode the singers voice and made it perfect. She was just brilliant.

"Tay-"

"Andrea!" I turned around and grinned at Zoe as she waded her way through the sea of bodies over to us. Taylor's arm tightened on me then and I smiled back up at her before detaching myself so I could hug my friend. Zoe squeezed me tightly and laughed in my ear

"Bloody hell I've missed you!" She shouted over the music. I laughed and nodded. I'd missed her too, "who's your friend?

I glanced back at the chav glaring evils at Zoe. The emo simply stared back, letting her creepy silence speak for itself. Taylor wasn't backing down though. She'd had enough of those looks off me and the other emos at school to know how to ignore them right. I laughed and pulled Taylor forward

"Zo this is Taylor"

Zoe looked her over before giving Taylor a small smile. I felt confused for a moment, Zoe never smiled at chavs. Then I realised she thought Taylor was one of us. Those clothes suited her way too well. I nudged the chav when she remained silent.

"Hi" she said with a tiny wave, eyes cutting down to me.

I ignored the hot flush washing over me and followed Zoe back to her table to chat. Taylor's hand found mine so we wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. She squeezed it with a smile when I looked back at her and I smiled back. She bent down to my ear and asked if I wanted a drink. I nodded. Now Zoe was here I felt a little more safe. Not that I didn't with Taylor or anything, I just didn't completely trust her is all. She squeezed my hand and left me to wade to the bar. I watched her go before sitting myself down beside Zoe.

"So who is that exactly?" She asked as soon as I sat down with a point to Taylor. I looked back and smiled at the way Taylor was leant back with her elbows rested against the bar, eyes skimming over the room. I looked away when she glanced back at us and Zoe prodded me.

"Just someone from school" I mumbled picking at the beer mat sat in front of my fingers. Zoe frowned

"You never said anything about a girl like that. She's...different" I laughed then and she smiled back confused. I shook my head.

"So she's in your gang?" I hesitated answering. Zoe would probably kill Taylor if I said she was a chav. Especially if she found out she was the same chav that made my life hell at school. But then if I let taylor talk to Zoe she'd give herself away. I sighed.

"No" Zoe stared at me surprised

"But she looks just like-"

"I know but she's not an emo" Unfortunately. Zoe sat back in her seat and studied Taylor with a frown, trying to figure her out. I felt like glaring at her for checking the chav out.

_Get a grip Andrea_. I clenched my fists under the table and told myself I didn't care. I wasn't jealous.

Zoe gave up after a while, "I'm sorry but she looks too emo to be anything else"

"Talking about me?" We both looked up at Taylor's smile, me in shock. She'd said that perfectly. Taylor winked at me and sat down beside me, handing me my glass. I blinked down at it. How'd she know my favourite drink? Zoe was watching the band again so I leant up to her

"Been spying on me?" I whispered giving her a cold look. She chuckled and shook her head

"I prefer educational observation" I stared at her again. Why could she talk normally here but nowhere else? She ignored my questioning look and drank some of her coke.

"Not drinking?" I asked pointing at it. She looked back at me and passed me the glass. I took a sip and nearly choked. Trinsky! Taylor was laughing beside me so I smacked her shoulder

"How'd you-"

"Twins got Flash to sell some here. And since our little match the other night I decided to see how good it sells"

"And?" She grinned and locked eyes with me, gently brushing her fingers over my thigh under the table. I felt my skin twitch with the tingles before she moved her hand away again. I looked up at her smirking at me and she nodded

"Pretty good"

Zoe broke my gaze away by grabbing my hand and hauling me out of my seat. Taylor was still looking at me and I grabbed her hand as Zoe shouted at me to dance with her. Taylor smirked and took her hand back, waving me off. I swallowed back the sudden shot of strange loneliness without her and smiled back at Zoe as she pulled me into the bodies to the mosh pit growing at the front of the stage. I kept looking back at Taylor as I danced, making sure she hadn't left me stranded here on my own. She didn't though. She was still sat there watching me with a low smile, eyes burning back at me as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass. I smirked and pulled Zoe closer, inviting her into a dance. Taylor's smile dropped a little then and I grinned to myself. Completely jealous.

"This gig is amazing!" Zoe shouted. I laughed and nodded, turning with her to jump up and down to the beat.

Hands touched my back and I turned my face back to Taylor with a smirk. She smirked right back and stepped around me to Zoe, asking her to dance. Anger welled up in me when the emo nodded at the chav and stepped closer. I felt like murdering them both when Taylor's body brushed Zoe's lightly, looking like an accident. But one look in those dark eyes said it was all on purpose. I glared at her and she smiled with a wink before stepping back away from Zoe. The band stopped playing as she did and the lead singer announced a short break. I walked over to Taylor while the crowd cheered at them and smacked her shoulder

"You're an ass"

"You've said. Don't dish if you can't take rea" She muttered in my ear, gently kissing it before walking off backstage. I would have frowned after her but I was much too busy smiling at the lingering kiss sinking into me. Zoe tugged my hand with a confused look

"Where'd Tay go?" I glared at her

"Taylor" I corrected. She shrugged and I sighed, "she's...I don't know"

"What's your problem?," I shrugged and Zoe moved her eyes off me, "There she is...oh my god!"

I looked up and felt my jaw drop too. Taylor was walking towards us, screams surrounding her as she pulled the bands lead singer after her. They stopped in front of us and I swear Zoe was gonna faint.

"Mikey this is my friend Andrea. Andrea this is Mikey"

_No freaking way_! He smiled at us, obviously used to speechless girls

"Andrea, cool name man. Here I got something for you" he held his hand out and passed me a plectrum, signed and wet with sweat. I stared down at it sat in my palm, recognising it as the one he'd just been playing with.

"Wow thanks!" He grinned again and Taylor laughed at my shyness. Beside me Zoe was staring down at the pick too.

"Well I gotta go back to the guys but have an awesome night girls. Taylor, I'll see you around yeah?" She nodded and they bumped fists before he walked away to give random signings and photos before hopping on stage. Taylor stepped up to me with a smirk.

"How did you do that?!" Zoe demanded holding my hand up. Taylor smiled

"Secret"

Zoe looked gob smacked but didn't press for answers. She drifted towards the stage again to mosh and when I asked Taylor she just winked back at me all mysterious . God I was torn between liking this side of her a lot and just wanting to kick it out of her. She was too annoying like that.

"So...," she said awkwardly with a grin. She held her hand out to me, "Wanna dance?"

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to dance with her. She merely smirked and told me I'd be dancing before the night was out. I scoffed. As if. We slowly made our way back to the table and ordered some more drinks, quietly asking each other questions about each other. I realised as she spoke that Taylor really wasn't that much of a chav. At least not like the others. But then that could be more to do with my stupid new attitude towards her. The questions circled sharply back to my scars and I immediately closed myself off to her. Thankfully she didn't push me for answers and even apologised for asking! I was honestly starting to like this Taylor.

"Andrea you coming?" Zoe was stood beside us breathless from moshing with a wide grin as she pointed out the door where a few other rockers would be partying privately elsewhere. I shook my head. I couldn't leave Taylor. Zoe shrugged and hugged me goodbye with a nod to Taylor before rushing out after a few of her new friends. I smiled after her.

"So who was tha' exactly?" I glanced up over my glass when I heard the hardened tone in her voice and smiled, happy she was talking normally again.

"A friend" Her eyes sharpened despite her friendly smile

"Wha' kind of friend?" I shrugged back at her

"Just a friend" I smirked.

She looked down at her glass and I watched the emotions run through her expression before she slapped her hand down on the table. I jumped and she laughed before holding her hand out to me. Giving mine back felt too automatic now. Her fingers felt warm in mine and she grinned at the contact before pulling me to the crowd. I frowned before realising what she was doing

"Oh no-"

"Shuup it's 'appnin so deal with it" she threw me another smile that completely wiped my mind so I forgot why I wasn't wanting to go with her.

Taylor pulled me back into the crowd, forcing me to stand in front of her so I'd be trapped in. It felt a lot like the day she'd pulled me into that cupboard and maybe she thought that too because her hands were lightly tracing over the spots her arms had covered last time, twitching a little on my shirt like she wanted to hold me again. I was quietly wishing she would. Taylor started singing in my ear again and I couldn't help but gently sway to the sound of her voice. It was so calming and surrounded me in warmth with her.

_"Girl I don't care what they say, you know how it is, it's always been this way. And even though the wolves are at our door, I wouldn't dare give a part of you back no...I want more"_

I was definitely losing it with her singing. She squeezed my waist when the guitar solo kicked in and I was seriously finding it difficult to just stand there and listen. I tried focusing less on her and more on the band as they jumped around playing their guitars, but it just wasn't working.

Taylor stopped singing after a while and moved around beside me again with a smile while she watched the band. I watched her get nudged and bustled about by the pressing crowd and was surprised she didn't punch them all back. The normal Taylor would have. But she seemed too relaxed to bother. It was like she was in a stranger's skin. And I had to admit I bloody liked this stranger. In the dark with the low lights her smile look edgy and inviting, and her eyes flashing with the lights made it look like she knew something everyone else didn't. It was too enticing and magnetising, pulling me towards her. She was way too tempting and I was getting way too tempted standing there watching her.

Taylor looked down at me when my fingers pressed over hers, pulling her around to me. Her smile was so warm I felt instantly hot. And it had nothing to do with the heat in the room. Her hands hesitantly dropped to my waist and mine crawled up to her neck, arms wrapping around it. I tucked myself up against her and felt her smile brush my cheek while her arms tightened around me. We weren't dancing in time with the music anymore. Just gently swaying to each other. Christ I really was mad.

"Rea.." I looked up when she groaned my name and nodded, knowing what we both wanted. What we needed.

I took her hand and started dragging her away to the doors. The cold air hit my face when we reached the road but her skin on mine kept me warm. The sky had started to turn a lighter shade of black and it had me wondering how long we'd been here for. We walked around the side of the building and I pulled her up against the wall. She wasn't smirking like I was expecting. Just staring down at me like it was the last time she'd ever get the chance to. She read the hesitation on my face, the reluctance to kiss first. I didn't know what was making me stop. Id been dreaming about her damn kiss every time I managed to catch sleep. So why couldn't i give one back? I hated feeling weak, and maybe it was that that pushed me into it. My fingers fisted her shirt and I pulled her down to me, pressing my lips over hers. She automatically groaned under my mouth and I did it back, loving the way the shared sound felt under my lips. Taylor's fingers crept up under my shirt and touched my hip and I quickly pressed myself closer to her, lining us up together while she deepened the kiss. I was seeing stars by the time she'd pulled back with a low groan.

"We should-" I cut over her with a nod. We couldn't stay here all night. Anybody would see us.

Taylor smiled warmly down at me and held her hand out. I gave her mine and she quickly walked us across the road and down a few streets to a house sat opposite a kids park. I raised an eyebrow at her when she pulled some keys out of her pocket

"You live here?"

"Did ya expect me to live in a dive with the druggies?" I shrugged. I didn't know what I'd expected. Certainly none of this.

She grinned and unlocked the door. Taylor stepped aside so I could go in first and I slowly walked into the house, suddenly nervous. She kicked the door shut behind us while I ventured into her kitchen. It was..clean. That's something new. Taylor's area of the dorm always seemed cluttered. I turned around when she stepped in after me and I leant against the counter with a smile at her nervous expression.

"Well?" She sounded so nervous for my opinion. Once upon a time I would have laughed at her for it. Instead all I wanted to do was wipe the nervousness off her face so she'd smile. I slowly walked up to her and shrugged and she let out a tired sigh that turned into a sharp gasp when my hand snapped out to her belt, yanking her into me.

"It'll do" I replied with a smirk when her eyes cut down to my lips. I stretched up then and she bent down, fixing us together again.

God her mouth was just something different. It crept down from my lips to my throat and collarbone before darting back up. Over and over again while I scratched my fingers up under her shirt and up her back. She started to walk back after a while when we both fell a little breathless. Her dark eyes burned down on me, nearly black with the one emotion rushing through them. I felt a nervous jolt hit me before I pushed her along the corridor, kissing her again as we went. Taylor's hands pressed me into her again and I eagerly moved to be as close as possible. She kicked open a door to my left and pulled me in, breaking the kiss to let me look around while she she shut the door. My eyes skimmed over the expensive looking turntables in the corner, passing over the impressive collection of cds and the many posters on the walls before hitting the bed. Her hands touched my hips, pushing my back against her chest while her mouth brushed over my neck. I smiled. It was like she couldn't keep her hands off me. Not that I was complaining anymore. I wanted her close.

_I am definitely crazy_. I felt butterflies dance inside of me but I ignored them and pulled her over to the bed, turning to kiss her again while we fell onto the sheets.


End file.
